The Thieving Armored Riders and the Corrupt Empire
by Daozang
Summary: My First fanfic. My theiving antihero OCs Nagoda, Lily, and Nicola fall into the world of Akame ga Kill after stealing a suitcase with a large red gem imbedded into it with sengoku drivers and lockseeds. However, this world is more dangerous as the forest of helheim is invading this world. how will they react to this new world as well as being armored riders? On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first fanfic so don't hate for any bad grammar or if you don't like it also there will be violence such as some fight scenes and slight torture scenes. also, I am not really good at writing stories.  
Disclaimer - I don't own Kamen rider gaim or akame ga kill, they belong to Toei and Takahiro respectively. I do however, own my OC characters and any original lockseeds that the show did not have.  
 **bold - sengoku driver sounds  
** _italics - flashbacks thinking_

Chapter one

Story start

"Hey Nagoda, want to race to see who can get the suitcase first?" "Sure let's see who can steal it first then". "Guy's, at least let me set up a trap for him to drop the case first". Hello, my name is Nagoda Z. Umao. I am a fifteen year old guy who likes to hack, make new tech for my friends, and pick pocketing as well as find and hunting down other criminals. I have short black hair and brown eyes, I am Hmong and people often mistake me for someone else. I wear a black jacket, a white shirt, black shoes, and blue jeans as well as a large black backpack full of random items. My friend lily is the one who suggested we steal the man's suitcase while my friend Nicola is the one who wants to trap and prank him first.

Lily's full name is Lily Lilliana, she is also 15 and is half Japanese and half white and looks like a black haired version of Kaori Miyazono from the anime your lie in april. I met her in a park with Nicola and we had a race to see who could pickpocket the most people within an hour without being caught while Nicola was pranking everyone. She likes to wear red contacts to look scarier. She also is a pick pocket and is a master lock picker. She wears a blue hoodie with a black shirt and blue jeans with converse. She likes to keep her tools in a secret pocket in her hoodie.

Finally, my friend Nicola Sapphires. She is the older one of our group at 16 and is the one who takes care of us such as cooking and cleaning. She half Hmong and half Japanese. She has short black hair that covers her right eye and has heterochromia with her left eye brown and the right eye red. She wears a black short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black converse, and a large side pouch to hold pranking and trapping materials as well as chemicals. She also has a multiple personality disorder which changes her from her normal self to her darker self when she snaps her fingers. She loves to write and mix chemicals to make traps and pranks as well as cook. We all had a harsh past but we stuck together over the years and found a love we all shared for anime and kamen rider as well as theft and pranking.

Back to the present now, we all are traveling around the world together while taking down other criminals when we saw a man in a business suit come out of an abandoned barn with a suitcase. Usually this might not be as suspicious if we had not been watching a group of criminals transferring something into the barn. As he left, we decided to follow him and Lily decided to race to see who could get the suitcase first. As we were walking past him, Nicola threw a large smoke bomb to cover our theft. As the smoke went off, Lily and I ran to see who could grab the case first. "Got it now scatter, meet at the bag." Lily yelled through a voice changer we all had on the neck of our shirts. As we all ran to the gathering point, we heard shouts of anger and the sounds of people rushing to get out of the barn. However, we had booby trapped the door of the barn to release a potent sleeping gas when it was opened causing most of them to be knocked out after a couple seconds. Soon, we all met at the gathering point in the woods around us at my backpack. "You got the case?" I said picking up my bag. "Yea I still have it with me" Lily said as she went to sit on a nearby boulder. "Well open it up and let's see what's inside it for a group of criminals to want it" said Nicola. As lily opened the case, we all looked over her to see three black belt buckles with a cutting knife on the center and three fruit themed locks and three flower locks and a large red gem in the top of the case.

"Are these sengoku drivers and lock seeds?" Nicola squeaked excitedly as she was a fan of kamen rider gaim. "I guess they were selling toys illegally for some reason but what is that red crystal in the center of the case?" Lily said anxiously. "Well anyways who wants to try on the drivers and the Lockseeds to see what it looks like" I said excitedly. "I call the budou lockseed" said Nicola. "Fine, then I call the banana lockseed, you can have the orange lockseed Nagoda" Lily said. Right when we put on the belts, they locked onto our bodies and symbols appeared on the sides of the belt as the red gem began to shine brightly. "What's going on, what's happening" I said as a large zipper opened under us and sucked us in. "Hold on to each other and don't separate" said Nicola as she grabbed us and pulled us towards her. Soon,we saw another zipper open up under us showing a forest near a large kingdom.

As we fell through, the zipper closed behind us leaving us to fall to our doom. However, that was not to be as we fell onto a caravan and bounced off leaving us to only slightly hurt ourselves. As we got up, we noticed two men staring at us. "Hello?" I said as I attempted to talk to them. However, right then, a large explosion of dirt showered over us showing us a large lizard like shape. "What is that?" Nicola asked. "Ahh its an earth dragon" said one of the men on the caravan. As swung its large claws at us, a brown haired sweater wearing boy with a sword jumped in front of the earth dragon cutting off its arm. "First class danger beast Earth dragon" the boy said out loud. As the boy turned around the earth dragon swung its remaining arm at him which he jumped up to evade. As he came down, he began to twist his body to cut deeply into the earth dragon killing it quickly.

As the boy turned around, he began to exagerate about his skills to the merchants. "By the way, my name is Tatsumi a name that will become famous in the capital" the boy now known as tatsumi said. After he introduced himself, the merchants began to warn us about how corrupt the capital is. "First off, how did you kill that thing and second why was there a dragon in the road?" Lily asked him. "I'm sorry for her questions but maybe we could see you later in the capital", I said as Nicola picked up the suitcase. "Hey Nicola, Nagoda, the lockseeds feel metal and the drivers do too, feel them" lily stated bluntly in our faces. As I looked over the orange lockseed, I noticed that it indeed felt like metal as well as the belt. "If you guys say you're alright then good bye I'll see you in the capital" Tatsumi yelled back as he ran towards the kingdom ahead of us.

After he left, I began to distract the merchants next to us while Lily and Nicola stole some of their money and goods secretly. "Well since we have seen Tatsumi kill an earth dragon as well as seeing the capital ahead, I think we have fallen into the world of akame ga kill" I said as the merchants left and lily was holding a sack of items. "Well, I guess we have more criminals to wipe out in this corrupted capital" Lily stated to us while looking at a pair of clothes she pulled out of the bag. "It would be fun to set traps in their homes while they are sleeping or out I guess" said Nicola who was twirling the lockseed in her hand. "We might as well go into the capital and scout the area while avoiding the guards" I told them messing around with the lockseed until I opened it and heard a loud call of" **Orange** " from the belt as well as a zipping noise on top of me as well as techno war horn like music started playing out of the belt. As we looked up, we all saw a giant metal orange floating in the sky. "THESE THINGS ACTUALLY WORK!" shouted all of us. "Well, let's try this out shall we" Lily said as they opened their locks with their belts cries of " **Budou** " and " **Banana** " along with sounds of war trumpets and Chinese instrumentals. Soon a giant banana and grape appeared over their heads as we shouted "henshin" and inserted our locks into the belts with music blaring out of our belts flicking the cutting mechanism splitting the locks as our belts each made their own noises.

 **"Soiya, Orange arms, Hanamichi on Stage".**  
 **"Come on, Banana arms, Knight of Spear".**  
 **"Hai, Budou arms, Ryuhou Ha Ha Ha".**

With these sounds, the giant metal fruits fell on our heads forming a black suit around us while the fruits uncovered themselves to become armors around us. I was equipped with a large sword shaped like an orange slice and orange themed armor as well as a blue and gold body suit and a sword on my side while Lily was equipped with a large spear and had banana shaped shoulder guards as well as a yellow six pack looking chestplate with a red and silver knight themed body suit, and Nicola with a handgun with a grapevine design and a green chinese suit design with a grape emblem on her chest as well as Purple arm guards. "We actually transformed into armored riders" Nicola said as she looked over herself. "Wait, if the lockseeds work, then do the lock vehicles work as well?" I asked as we all took a flower themed lock and opened it causing them to jump out of our hands forming flower themed motorcycles. "This is awesome, we all have our own bikes as well as being able to henshin" said Nicola.

However, suddenly a loud zipping noise from behind us showed us a group of six elementary inves coming through a large zipper leading to a foggy forest full of fruits. "So if the Helheim forest exists in this world, does that mean it is invading this world?" asked Lily as they came out of the portal with a vine with two lockseed flora on one of their backs. "So, can I do the prebattle catchphrase for gaim" I asked putting the daidaimaru on my shoulder and put a hand on the musou saber leaning forward. "Might as well " Nicola stated preparing her Budou Ryuhou while snapping her fingers causing her to start laughing. "Koko Kara wa Stage da!" I said as lily extended her Banaspear. " "Anyways, let's race to see who can the most inves" Lily said as Nicola quickly shot five rounds into the first inves. Soon after, both Lily and I ran up and slashed the inves we choose to target. As I began to slash into the chest of two elementary inves, I flicked the cutter causing energy to build up in the Daidaimaru. "Daidai Ittou" I said slashing both inves in a large energy orange slice causing them to explode. Soon however, I noticed another larger green ferret faced creature with a large claw on its hand come through the crack. As I noticed it, it jumped and slashed me across the chest repeatedly causing me to stagger backwards. "We have a Byakko inves here now" I shouted to my friends as they began to flip the cutter on the belts. "Dragon shot/Spear Victory" they shouted a they shot or stabbed forward causing a large energy banana and a purple dragon looking shot annihilating their four elementary inves and ran to help me.

As it tried to pin me down on a tree, I pulled out the musou saber and slashed it across the stomach with as much force as I could pushing it away from me. "Let's finish this with a rider kick" Nicola stated as we all slashed the cutter once and we jumped into the air flipping into a drop kick pose while energy built up in our feet pushing us towards the byakko inves. "Burai Kick" "Ryugen Kyaku" Nicola and I shouted as the byakko inves exploded. "I won because I hit the Byakko inves first" Lily said to us. "Well, I came up with the idea of using a rider kick on it" said Nicola as we all flipped the locks back into place. "Anyways, we now know that the Helheim forest is a threat as well as the capital" I stated as the crack closed up. "Hey guys look what I got us" stated Nicola while snapping her fingers with two new lockseeds from the vine that had fallen. One had a kiwi on it while the other had a guava. "Winner of Rock Paper Scissors wins the new lockseed" she stated as we were got on the lock vehicles riding to the capital.

* * *

"Aw man I lost" I said as we walked through the gates of the capital with Lily pocketing the newly gained lockseed. "At least the people suck at keeping track of their sacks of gold and valuables on them" I said as Lily and I had stolen about ten bags full of what we presumed to be the currency of the empire as a well as two swords while walking aimlessly through the streets. "I know right, we actually got away with taking those two guards swords while we walked past them" Nicola whispered to us while placing a sword in a strap on her back. "We need a place to stay for the night, so are we going to buy a place or are we going to just find a noble who will take us in and kill them in their sleep if they are corrupt" asked Lily as she snagged three more sacks of gold from some passing merchants, putting them into a large bag she took. "We might as well get a house with all the money you guys are taking right now plus that means that I could set traps around the home to catch thieves but we will need a cover for how we got the money" said Nicola as she analysed our situation. "We could get this building right here" I said as we stopped in front of a small two story house with a cafe on the bottom floor.

As we went inside, we saw a man who was auctioning the building off to a crowd. However, none of the other customers could actually buy the cafe as we sneakily went around and took their wallets using most of the money we had to buy the building. As we got the keys to the building, we decided to clean the place up as it stank like wet dog and looked abandoned. "Well, at least we have a house now and an alibi for our money gain" Lily said as she was cleaning the tables and chairs. "It's better then nothing plus we Lily could help me make a custom lock with our supplies and a security mechanism like a trap hole if the lock is broken or the door is broken open with force" I suggested putting down my backpack while sweeping the floors with a large broom. "it seems this was once a slave trade with all those cells under the basement plus it had a built in trap door leading right in front of the center of the cafe" Nicola said coming up from the basement. "We will need supplies for the cafe to run so one of you guys need to go out and buy some supplies and dishes while you guys get the supplies for the security we will set up around the place" said Nicola as she started cleaning the counters while setting up a gassing system adn fixing the trapdoor in case of intruders or unruly men and guards. "Be careful out there and don't get caught by the guards while I set up some traps around the place" Nicola stated to us while she pushed us out to buy supplies.

"So, where is the market again?" Lily asked me as she took a mans wallet from his belt. "I don't know but we should find a map" I said to her as I began to memorize our surroundings to help find our ways back. However, as we were walking, we saw Tatsumi being thrown out of a building only to be picked up by a blond haired yellow eyed girl. "We should follow them to see if they can lead us to a market" I told Lily as we knew he was about to be robbed and because the people behind us began to notice their missing bags and wallets not on them. As we followed them, we found shops selling items we needed and bought some cups and plates for the cafe as well as coffee grounds and a pot to make tea and coffee with the money we had acquired getting there. "Hello girly, why don't you come with us and leave this loser" a random drunk soldier asked Lily as we were returning to the store attempting to grab her away from me to bring her towards some screaming in a nearby alley. "If you want to keep your balls intact, leave me alone" said Lily smiling looking like a crazed maniac. "Shut up and come with us" said the drunk guard as he tried to grab her arm only to be harshly kicked in the groin causing him to cry out in pain attracting four more drunk soldiers to come towards us. "Your going to pay for this" said the guards only for me to set off a smoke grenade in their faces covering us as we quickly grabbed their swords off them throwing them to the side and tied and gagged them up together. "How will we deal with these assholes, kill them, torture them, or castration" Lily said pulling out a rusty blade at the mention of castration as we saw a cut up abused naked blond girl tied up and stabbed with multiple knifes on a board. "First, we should get somewhere safer then an alley" I said freeing the tied up girl giving her some extra clothing we 'bought', "Then we do all three the most painfully we can" I finished.

However, this was not to be as a zipper appeared from next to the men with lockseed flora starting to grow around them. Soon after, a group of elementary inves began to walk out fighting to get to the lockseeds. As one of the inves came close to them, it slashed them causing the infection of flora to start to grow on them. "well, we might as well kick the shit out of these inves for doing our job for us" I said as lily and I brought out our belts and activated our voice changers. "Henshin" we both said with our voices sounding more deeper as we inserted our lockseeds.

" **Lock on"**

Soon, the sound of war horns and trumpets began to play as we flipped the cutter on our sengoku drivers.

 **"Soiya, Orange arms, Hanamichi on Stage".**  
 **"Come on, Banana arms, Knight of Spear".**

Then our respective armors fell on us forming the pre suit in a splash of juice. "I am going to test the new lockseed out on these inves if you don't mind" Lily said pulling out the new lockseed as the inves began to notice our fully grown lockseeds. As lily unlocked the new lockseed I charged forward using both swords slashing the inves away from her.

 **"Guava"**

As she put the lockseed on a large green guava with pink outlines appeared floating on top of her head.

 **"Come on, Guava arms, Sweet Nimble Reaper"**

As the armor opened, it formed a green studded chestplate with pink outlines as well as round arm guards and a mini green cape with pink insides. The weapon that formed was a large green scythe with a pink blade that as translucent. "It formed a giant scythe Nagoda" Lily said as she quickly began to swing the scythe as if it was weightless cutting apart three inves with ease. Soon she decided to test out the squash of the guava lockseed causing the blade of the scythe to glow and sparkle creating a large ethereal blade which she slashed at the inves slicing right through them. "try to get some lockseeds before we destroy the plants and kill the guards" I said as we quickly finished off the inves causing them to explode while the guards began to squirm in pain. "Fine, but can I kill them?" whined Lily as she lifted her scythe on her shoulders. "Go ahead, I got some lockseeds already" I told her holding five lockseeds, three himawari, one melon, and another banana lockseed while burning the cluster of vines with a mixture of powders in my bag creating a large fireball once it was ignited. As soon as the words left my mouth, she quickly swung her scythe cutting them all in half, killing them. "So what do we do with the girl?" Lily asked undoing her transformation as a puddle of blood flowed near her under the closing crack. "We bring her back to help out with the cafe while keeping her quiet about our transformations" I responded back undoing my transformation as well while going to help the scared girl up after she fell from seeing the inves.

"Come with us so we can help you, also what is your name" Lily asked her we led her to the cafe holding her up so she could walk. " _M-_ my name i-is V-V-Valerie" the girl quietly stuttered to us shyly. "A-a-are you g-g-going to k-k-kill me like those people d-d-did to my family?" she said looking fearfully at us as we arrived at the cafe. "No we wont hurt you, Nicola we need help over here" I shouted into the cafe as Nicola came over after a minute with some blood on her hands as well as a pair of bloody scissors. "What happen to you" I asked as she wiped the blood off her hands and helped Lily sit Valerie down on a clean stool as I locked the door behind me. "I'll tell you guys after we patch this girl up, did you guys kill the people who did this at least?" Nicola said as she began to disinfect the wounds with alcohol and cover them while giving a rag for Valerie to bite down on. "We didn't really have much time to kill them as we were attacked by inves and the girls name is Valerie and she is a bit shy right now" Lily responded with a cheerful tone twirling a himawari lockseed around her finger. "So you guys got to kill inves and criminals as well as getting more lockseeds without me?" said Nicola who finished bandaging up Valerie. "We also tested the new lockseed which produced a giant scythe as a weapon" I answered back while tossing her a himawari lockseed and a banana lockseed. "So you have two choices, you can stay with us and help out in the cafe while keeping our secret and we protect you, or you can return out there with the corruption abound" Nicola said to Valerie who quickly choose choice one. "So what happened while we were gone" I asked as Lily and I unpacked the supplies into the storage room.

 _Flashback Nicola's point of view.  
"Finally finished setting up the gassing system as well as the trapdoor and switch for the cell" I said as I installed a button under the counter in the center. "Well, what do we have here" a large shady looking man with brass knuckles said leading five other skinnier men with axes into the closed cafe. "So, girly, want to come with us quietly or are we going to have to force our selves onto you before adding you to the bosses collection" he said as one of the men started licking his lips. "Why don't you come closer" I said tricking them. As they took a step closer to the counter, I hit the button dropping them into a hole with a small orb with a burning fuse shot down the tunnel as it was closing. "Looks like I have some problems to deal with now" I thought as I put on a gas mask and entered the trapdoor under the basement floor leading to a room with large cells which seemed to belong to some sort of slave trade and one glass cell with holes in the wall which was slowly draining the gas from the room. As the gas was a potent sleeping gas, the men were knocked out on the floor of the glass cell._

 _Soon after, I had all six me tied up in the sixth cell hanging by their hands with gagged mouths and feet tied to the floor with a tray holding various objects and surgery items neatly placed together. I quickly woke them up with a cut in their legs with scissors. "what did you say you were going to do to me again?" I asked them as they tried to scream with pain as I made another short cut on their arms as well as taking off their gags. "When we get out of here, you will pay for this" one of the thugs said. "Wrong answer" I told him as I jabbed his ax into his foot causing him to scream loudly. "No one can hear you down here, the previous owners made sure of that" I said as I snapped my fingers bringing out my darker halve. "Who is your boss?" I asked the large man. "We wont tell you anything you stupid whore". "Well then, I guess i have to become creative now" I said, cutting open his nose and an eyelid with the scissors as I punched him in his fat stomach with his brass knuckles causing him to have a slightly pained look on his face. "Tough guy huh" I said jabbing an ax into both his legs. However just then, I heard Nagoda calling my name for help. "I guess you guys can wait but until then, go to sleep" I told them as I sprayed a canister of sleeping gas into their faces and went up stairs._

 _flashback end_. nagoda point of view.

"So that is why I had blood on my hands when I came up here" Nicola said snapping her fingers turning her back to normal. After finishing her story, I looked to see Valerie about to puke while lily looked like she was about to laugh her ass off. "anyways, we got your supplies so we can open the cafe tomorrow such as coffee, cooking supplies, and plates and cups as well as serving trays" I said trying to change the subject to keep from cleaning up any puke valerie might release. "Anyways, we should try to get information on who and where their boss is at so we can help free his 'collection' and get rid of some scum" I said leaving to enter the cell room.

A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this and leave a review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N I started school on Monday and spent most of the weekend before readying for classes. The day was boring except for chemistry which we started off by crushing the pressure in a can with ice water and a hot plate.  
Disclaimer in first chapter  
 **bold – lockseed/sengoku driver noises**  
 _italics –flashbacks"thinking"  
_ 'thinking' _  
_  
Story start

The next day, we taught Valerie how to take orders and how to bring people their orders without falling. While teaching her, we decided to name the café Crimson Quartz after the mysterious red crystal stuck in the suitcase which seemed to become dull after it transported us. Afterwards, we decided to make a schedule for when someone gets to go down to torture the men for information while we worked in the café. First was Nicola, then it was my turn, and finally Lily, then we reverse after an hour of waiting with each turn getting worse. Soon enough, after my hour was up, I had only learned what their jobs were. Apparently, they were men who kidnapped young women to become sex slaves to be loaned out by their boss. Now that my hour is up, it is Lily's turn to get information. "Lily, it's your turn for break" I said as I walked up in a waiter's suit to work in the café which we had opened for the day. "Finally, I've been waiting for this for a while now so give me the notebook" she said as she handed me some orders as I passed her a notebook we used to hold any information we had gotten from the men.

"It's a good thing the rooms are soundproof down there" I whispered in Lily's ear as I walked past her to start giving out orders. As I walked to a table, I noticed as Tatsumi walked by with a young blonde girl as well as what looked like two guards carrying shopping bags. 'So we are still in episode one, huh' I thought as I passed Valerie bringing cups of coffee and snacks to three tables with a fake smile on my face. As I started to clean tables, a large man with scars on his face walked into the store. "Hello, welcome to Crimson Quartz café, how may we help you" Valerie said to the man who looked down at her fiercely. He then smacked Valerie to the ground and spit on the floor. "Give me a coffee you stupid bitch" he said kicking Valerie forwards.

"Would you come with me for a second sir?" I asked walking forward helping up Valerie telling her to go back to the kitchen as our customers ran out the door still being polite enough to leave their pay. "What do you want you brat, get my coffee and give me that girl to while you're at it so I can have some fun with her" he said laughing sitting down on a nearby chair putting his feet on the table while leaning his sword on the table. "Can you leave the establishment before I need to force you out" I said secretly pulling out a small gas bomb from my sleeve. "What are you going to do to an important captain like me huh? You're going to kill me or something?" he said sarcastically laughing at me. I then threw the gas bomb into his mouth detonating it in his throat causing him to start fumbling about coughing out the gas. "What was that" he said looking like he had just run a marathon. "That sir is a secret and I cannot tell you its effects, you will just have to wait and see" I said as opened the door watching the gas take effect. "Now, you just hit one of our waitresses and demanded us to give her to you for your sick pleasure, get out now before I change my mind" I said as kicked the man out the door.

"You brat, I will get you while you are alone later" he said walking away. "Valerie, are you okay?" I asked as customers began to come back into the café while I began to go through the captains wallet. "I'm alright, you don't have to worry" she said still catching her breath. "You should go help Nicola cook and prepare coffee but be careful as she is strict about how you make the coffee as she likes to experiment" I told her while greeting customers and taking their orders. "If that is what you want me to do, then I'll go help her then" she said going behind the counter to help prepare food for the customers. Just then, Lily came back up with a smirk on her face. "I got what we needed so we can focus on the café for now" she said passing me the notebook and taking a tray of coffee to their respective tables. "Well, we can finally have a lead on something now" I said putting the notebook into my pocket. "Now we have a target to rob as well as kill" I said to Nicola passing her the notebook as I went to refill my tray with coffee.

Later when the sun set and the moon was out, I decided to go outside to get some air as we closed shop for the day while the girls decided to plan the robbery and killing in their rooms booby trapping the windows and doors first in case of intruders when I started noticing how all the lights were dimmed and how there was no people walking around. "Hey brat, time for an assbeating for your stupid move earlier today" said a voice to the left of me in an alley. Looking over there, I saw the captain from earlier as well as ten soldiers following him. "Once we kill you, we might just have fun with those girls in there" he said as his men began to smirk. "I gave you a chance to run, but now you have taken this too far" I said pulling out my sengoku driver.

"What is a toy going to do for you huh? You going to chuck it at us hoping we run away" he taunted laughing at me as I put the driver on. "Well now it is time for you to die" I said opening the orange lockseed. **"Orange"** the driver called out as I opened the lock. **"Lock on"**

 **"Soiya, Orange arms, Hanamichi on Stage"**

Soon I was fully armored as the soldiers began to whimper in surprise and fear. Then, I opened the Himawari lockseed and closed it summoning an Inves to help fight. "A monster" they cried out as the inves snarled at them. "ore tachi no stage da" I said pulling out both musou saber and Daidaimaru combining them into the Daidaimaru naginata mode and charged forward preparing to kill the men. "Kill him men" the captain said forcing his men forward only for them to become sliced apart leaving only body parts and puddles of blood on the floor while the remaining ones were flattened by the inves braking their swords and punching them to paste. He then began to back up "w-w-wait up a minute, I was just kidding about the killing and the other things" he tried to plead with me to spare him. "You had your chance when I kicked you out and told you to stay away from us" I said until I noticed him now holding a purple fruit with a lock like stem. "Don't eat that" I said as I attempted to stop him, however, I was too late as he began to devour the fruit in a frenzy as vines began to sprout out of his body transforming him.

'Dammit' I thought now having to fight the captain as an inves now. I then ran forward slashing it across the chest as my summoned inves began to grapple the now transformed captain. I then placed the orange lockseed into a lock holder on the musou saber locking it on. **"1, 10, 100, 1000, Orange Charge"** it called out as I slashed the inves across the chest holding it in an orange while running forward slashing it causing the orange to split into slices blowing up the inves. I then returned the summoned inves back through its crack closing behind the inves. As I walked back inside, I began to wonder whether or not the empire has gotten ahold of lockseeds yet and have been using them.

'Anyways, I should gather all the weapons and money off them before hiding the evidence' I thought as I began to drag the bodies into the ally across the street, burying them under piles of trash. Then I began to mop up the puddles of blood as I had killed most of the guards around because of their stupid captain gathering them all in one area. "So, what happened out there, we heard the fighting" Lily says holding a candle up to me as I locked the door behind me, activating the security system. "Just a couple of guards, anyways I got us some more weapons and money" I said holding a bag full of swords and another bag half full of coins. "Just make sure you hid the evidence good as you know night raid is out right now killing nobles and recruiting Tatsumi" she said, motioning me to come up to help plan the heist after dropping the weapons down the trapdoor. "We should probably try to train Valerie how to protect herself from others such as having her hold a short sword on her, you know I can make one" I said walking up the stairs following Lily. "You need to set up your forge first and make a better one anyways so you might as well melt the swords to make better ones" she replied back to me entering the girls room which was across from mine. "Excuse me" I said entering the room with closed eyes to make sure I would not get my ass kicked on accident. "We are all clothed, you can open your eyes" Nicola responded back as she was drawing out plans on a chalkboard we stole from a shop in another district. As I opened my eyes, I saw Valerie sitting around looking confused to what we were doing.

"Valerie, you must keep secret anything you hear or see in this room, also we are going to train you in protecting yourself as well as having you train to use a short sword and shield" Lily told her while I went to sit in a stool in the corner away from the beds to look over the plans we were making. "Nagoda, we are going in armored up just so you know" Nicola said to me as she and lily started arguing who was going to do what during the heist. "Alright, so Lily, you are going to break into the safe and free the enslaved women, Nagoda and I will distract the guards and attract all the attention while setting up bombs and helping any innocents in the crossfire. After all the slaves are out and you have the safe opened, set off a smoke flare so we can blow up the pillars trapping the soldiers. Next, Nagoda is going to start emptying the money into bags and leave through the Helheim forest with some inves helping him carry the bags. That leaves you and me to find and kill the boss as well as burn the place down with any other corrupt people we find" Said Nicola explaining the plan to us.

"What do I do?" Valerie asked us feeling left out. "You will stay here and wait for us to return while practicing fighting and help us bring the money into the bottom floor under the cells" Nicola responded back. "We are going to do the heist at night to cover our escape and start it when we have the supplies we need to do this. Anyways, I am going to be using one of the cells downstairs to make a chemical lab and another to start making traps and gas bombs so that leaves the back room for you to forge and create bombs Nagoda" Nicola stated with a face that said no arguing. After half an hour of planning we decided to go to sleep so that we could get ready to set up our work stations as well as open the café.

* * *

Over the next few days, we had bought and stolen enough items to set up our own work stations and gotten rid of the bodies in the underground cells. I had my blacksmith forge and tech lab set up in a room downstairs which I worked on during every break I had, Lily had set up a room for training in one of the empty cells for us and Valerie to practice fighting as well as helping us fight with our belts and use inves, and Nicola had set up her own chemical lab and a trap making/testing area in another cell. We always had the café open from six am to six pm on weekdays and closed at eight on weekends to gather more information about any happenings and spent our breaks working on projects we all had to prepare for the heist. We had all the broken or dull weapons bought to my blacksmith room to smelt into ingots to make armor and weapons for Valerie as well as make casts for Nicola to use in her traps and chemical bombs. Beep Beep Beep. We had alarms set in our areas to tell us when our break was over and when we had to go back to working in the café. Our break schedule started at seven going to ten, then from two to six so that we could spend an hour doing our own things while still having time to work at the café.

"Well, better start work now" I said pouring some molten iron into steel ingot casts to cool. After setting them to cool off, I went into the kitchen putting on an apron then left to start my shift. "Valerie, your break time" I said passing her by taking her tray while passing out coffee to the customers. We all had something to do during our breaks, I blacksmithed and went around to get supplies while pickpocketing and making what limited upgrades I could to our phones, Nicola made traps and chemical bombs as well as worked on making new gas bombs, Lily went to make custom locks as well as kept up on her lock picking and pickpocketing, and we had Valerie train using wooden replicas of a sword and shield fighting against wood dummies with armor and sometimes against a summoned inves or ourselves when the shop closed to help her fight moving lifeforms. "Did you hear? The guards found the dead bodies of Ogre the Demon and some oil merchant named Gamel a few days ago along with some guards who were buried in trash" a man said to his friends as I passed them their coffee. "Really, I heard that the guards had their limbs separated as well as some of them being crushed by something" His friend responded taking a sip of coffee as his face lit up from the taste of the coffee. I smiled as they both started to enjoy the coffee as well as learning that episode 2 has passed already.

'So then, it should be episode three soon enough' I thought going to another table to take orders. "Hey, there is another public execution in close by" I heard some man say who was leaning in through the door. Soon, some few people left to go see the execution take place. "If I remember correctly, since this is the first execution since we arrived, then this must be episode 3" I said talking to myself. "Nagoda, all the preparations are ready so we move out tonight" Nicola said as she was brewing some coffee. "Heelllooo Crimson Quartz Café Members" a voice said behind me as the café was suddenly empty. As I turned around trying to remember where I had heard something similar before, I saw that I was face to face with the spirit of the Helheim forest himself, DJ Sagara. "So, you three are the new Baron, Ryugen, and Gaim right?" he said walking around the café only to sit down next to the counter. "Hello Sagara, so what does the Helheim forest want with us" Lily said coming forward from the kitchen with Nicola behind her. "Just wanted to see the new players for the next golden fruit" he said picking up one of the fruits on one of the tables. "Anyways, the forest choose this world because of its corruption for it has already taken over a couple mountains to the south and west, so here is something to make this even more interesting" Sagara said placing an envelope on the table before disappearing as though he was never there.

"That information seems like trouble" Nicola said walking over to see what was in the envelope. "A couple of mountains already, looks like that means there are going to be more inves appearing in the wild now without needing to go through cracks" Lily said walking over to Nicola. "Don't forget he mentioned that we were in the running for obtaining the golden fruit" I said sitting down waiting for them to open the package. "These look like blue prints for making a sengoku driver as well as energy lockseeds" Nicola said passing them to me to see. "Looks like if I had enough time and enough materials, I could make one" I said looking through the blue prints for the sengoku driver. "Anyways, I believe we are now in episode three as the public execution is being held right now, but we have the materials to pull off the heist finally so we go tonight as planned" I said changing the open sign to closed as well as closing the blinds. "I will start making weapons for Valerie to use as well as upgrade our phones to work so you guys should start preparing anything we may need now and pack it as well as making sure to bring bags to pack the money in" I said going into my blacksmithing room with the blue prints. "I am going into the forest of Helheim to get some new lockseeds" Nicola said putting on her sengoku driver while opening a lockseed going through the crack. "I guess I will start getting my supplies ready as well as tell Valerie to be prepared tonight" Lily said going down to the cells

Soon enough, I was heating and hammering down the ingots from earlier focusing on making a tough but light shield for Valerie to use. After a couple of hours going to about near dusk, I finished making and decorating the shield as well as the short sword while Nicola came back with some donguri and matsubokkuri lockseeds. It was a simple shield that attached to the forearm with a green gem in the center (first form of the shield from tate no yuusha) and the short sword was double edged with a guard shaped like wings with a red handle and a blue sheath. While I was at it, I upgraded the phones we had with us by installing solar panels to charge and made them sturdier. "Now then, all that's left is to give this to Valerie and we can go to the mansion" I said carrying the items with me down to the basement where Valerie was practicing.

"Here Valerie, I want you to train using these weapons from now on" I said passing her the sword and shield. "Thank you for making me these weapons to protect myself" she said equipping them on herself testing the weight. "Nagoda, prepare to head out" Lily said coming down with Nicola both equipping their sengoku drivers. "Alright, Everyone remember the plan because we are not going over it again so lets go" Nicola said as we took out our lockvehicles and opened them into the streets and opened our lockseeds.

 **"Orange"  
"Budou"  
"Banana"**

"Henshin" we all said inserting the lockseeds getting on the lockvehicles.

 **"Soiya, Orange arms, Hanamichi on Stage".**  
 **"Come on, Banana arms, Knight of Spear".**  
 **"Hai, Budou arms, Ryuhou Ha Ha Ha".**

"Alright, Plan A start" Nicola said snapping her fingers as we all rode off into separate directions after entering the Helheim forest.

* * *

 _Lily's point of view_

Feeling the wind flow past me felt good as I arrived behind the mansion of our target. 'Alright, now I just need to find the vault and the slave quarters' I thought as I heard the sounds of screaming and chaos near the front of the building as I picked open the lock and went forward into the halls. Halfway through, I began to hear the wails and cries of women through a door leading downstairs with a big opened up lock next to the doors. As I opened the doors, I heard the screaming of a girl yelling about how she was saving herself while the rattling of chains was heard as well as the sounds of a whip and cries of pain. As soon as I heard those screams of pain, I rushed down seeing an almost naked fatass about to rape the poor girl who looked to be fourteen and had short black hair along with what seemed to be a spear next to her.

Before he could do anything, I jumped and speared him with the banaspear in the chest avoiding organs. "Fuck, what the fuck is are you doing bitch" the man said as I threw him to the ground. "Do you know who I am? I am one of the ministers trusted subjects on the court. I will have you punished for this insole-" he never finished as I had heard enough and stabbed him through the nuts causing him to squeal like a pig. As I looked around, I began to notice all the scared and beaten women and girls as well as some dead girls lying around in cells. What stuck out the most however was the Lockseed floras that were being kept in jars around the room as well as some inves inside what appeared to be a pit with bars on top of it. "Where did you get these fruits" I screamed at him holding the spear to his neck. "Don't hurt me anymore, I'll tell I'll tell. I got them from Stylish to experiment on the girls for him" he squealed holding where his nuts used to be as a puddle of blood slowly was forming. "I won't hurt you, they will" I said opening the inves cage kicking him in as his screams of pain came crying out of the cage.

"Don't move or the girl gets it" a man said holding the girl from before hostage with a sword at her neck. "Now you are going to stay there while I enjoy this girl here or you will have her blood on your hands" he said groping her breasts. However, as he was distracted with the girl, he did not notice as the spear fell into the girls hands allowing her to knock and spear the man in the face killing him. "Can you help me free these women and girls" I said breaking open the cages. "Sure, my name is Jennifer, who are you" the chained girl said before breaking her chains and going to a pile of clothes nearby still shaking with shock. "I am called Baron, Armored Rider Baron, and I came here with two friends to rob this fucker here and free any victims of his" I replied giving her the name of my rider while preparing to kill the inves in the pit. "Bring the girls out and escape from this place now, and if you want to meet up later, then meet me at the clearing in the forest to the south of this mansion" I told her jumping down into the pit causing panic to fill her face as I flicked the cutter three times. **"Banana Sparking"** the belt sounded as I thrust the spear into the ground shooting bananas outwards in every direction killing all the inves. "Are you okay down there?" Jennifer asked looking down into the now empty but bloody pit.

"I'm good so leave and protect the people" I said jumping out before setting fire to the room knocking over the jars of lockseeds after the women all ran out of the room. Running through the halls after a couple of minutes I found the vault and placed the explosives on the door setting the timer for half a minute. As soon as it exploded open, I went over to a window and set off a large blue flare. 'Well, time to rampage around destroying everything now I guess' I though as I stabbed a guard in the chest who was trying to force himself on a maid during the commotion. "Stupid guards" I replied flicking the blood off my banaspear as the maid ran towards the back exit.

* * *

 _Nagoda's point of view_

"There is the flare" I said as I finished setting the last of the explosives up with a trail of powder smeared into the floor leading to all the rooms in the building to another explosive. As I turned around, I saw a bloodbath taking place as maids and servants ran while guards were being shot left and right. "Time to take down the pillars" I said as we both slashed the cutter on our belts. 

**"Budou Squash"  
"Orange Squash"**

We then began to blast and slash the pillars around us as the last of the maids left out the doors collapsing the building around us lighting the powder. "I better get to the vault now" I said running to the flare when I saw a large piece of debris about to fall on a little girl. I began to run towards her while switching lockseeds.

 **"Melon"  
"Melon arms, Tenka Gomen"**

As the arms fell onto me, I used the Melon Defender to knock away the falling piece of debris as Ryugen ran forwards to save a little girl who was still cowering under a table taking her with her out of the destroyed pillars. "I'm taking this girl with me" she said as she began to run out of the falling pillars shooting any guards while holding the unconscious girl. As I ran to the vault, I past Baron who left behind her a bloody guard Hallway. "They were trying to take advantage of the maids during the chaos" she said dropping a body as some maids with torn clothing ran out of the building. "Just go wild and summon some inves to help me please" I said as we opened some Himawari and donguri lockseeds summoning some inves. "Also, Gaim, the empire is testing the lockseed flora" she said ordering the inves to help me clear out the vault. After a while, the explosives went off blowing up the top layers of the mansion while leaving smoldering ruins for the bottom floor as well as a collapsed floor destroying anything in the lower levels.

As I was about to enter Helheim after the inves went through with all the bags, a group of people surrounded me. "Who are you" said a large man with armor on as well as a lance. "Don't worry, I am not an enemy unless you decide to not make yours and I am Armored Rider Gaim, remember that Night Raid" I said to them as I jumped through the crack with it closing behind me before they could follow me through with one of them trying to slash at me before I could enter. "Inves, to the Meeting area" I said as the inves started running to an area before I opened another lockseed opening a crack for us to leave through. "Valerie, help us bring the bags in" I said as I carried in a bag before dropping it down on the floor of the dungeon under the café. As we finished bringing in the bags, I closed the lockseeds returning the inves before burning the ground around the crack preventing any growing lockseed flora.

"We're back and guess who brought a friend along with us" Said Nicola and Lily still armored as Lily had a small fourteen year old black haired girl with her while Nicola was still holding the small blue haired four year old. "Who are you" I asked the fourteen year old seeing if she could be trusted. "I am Jennifer, I was an orphan so I never had a last name" she said holding a spear close to her as if I was going to attack her. "Relax, we won't hurt you unless you betray us or you attack first" I said sitting down on a bag. "Okay, anyways, I need a place to stay now as I was drugged and kidnapped by those guards while I was training to use my spear" she said putting her spear on her back. "You can stay if you swear on your life you will not tell anyone our secrets or who we are" I said as Nicola held the budou ryuhou to her head. "I swear I will not tell anyone unless with your permission" she said placing her spear in Lily's hands as proof. We then undid our suits showing her our true identities. "You will stay here with us but you must work at the café during the day as well as take breaks with Valerie here to train your spear skills. Deal?" I asked her. "Deal".

A/N I tried to make this chapter longer then the last one as well as introduce more characters into the story as well as some thieving. If you liked then I hope you follow, favorite, or review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N. I hate homework over the weekends. It takes up so much time to do. Also, I had a 182 word list of the most frequently misspelled words by high school students so I added some of them to the story to see how good I could make it. Also, sorry if I took to long putting out this chapter.  
Disclaimer in first chapter.  
 **bold – lockseed/sengoku driver noises**  
 _italics –flashbacks"thinking"  
_ 'thinking'  
Lily-Baron Nicola-Ryugen Nagoda-Gaim

Story start.

CRSSSSHHH

"Did she drop another cup again?" Lily asked, as we watched Jenifer apologizing to a customer for dropping his cup, spilling it on him. "What's this, the fifth cup this morning?" I asked going over to clean up the mess as she left to take more orders. "At least I wasn't as clumsy the first time I served" said Valerie feeling smug about herself while cleaning off an empty table. "You were hit in the face on your first day" I replied back to her making her feel stupid. "Anyways, I am taking my break, I want to try to test something" I said pouring the broken glass shards into the trash. As I went behind the counter to the kitchen, I noticed Nicola dragging five bodies downstairs with the little blue haired girl following. "What's going on here?" I asked walking up to Nicola. "These asses attempted to kidnap Elaine while I was taking out trash, talking about how she would sell as a good mistress in a couple years and how they were going to break her" she said with Elaine hiding behind her.

We found out that the little four year old Lily brought in was one of the dead women's child and was being kept in the upstairs rooms so that she could grow up to be the noble's plaything in the future. When I asked for her name, she ran and hid behind Nicola and Lily whimpering about how she wanted the scary man to stay away from her. When they asked why, she told them that the guards would insult her and sometimes hit her if she was near them. We learned her name because she would always talk in third person about herself. Afterwards, I had gotten her to trust me a little by transforming and letting her climb on me and try to lift the Daidaimaru.

"Anyways, you shouldn't bring Elaine down there, she is only four, you don't want to corrupt her at a young age like we were" I said crouching down to pat Elaine on the head. "Elaine wants to help Nicola bring the bad people away" Elaine said pouting at me holding Nicola's leg. "Elaine, go stay with Lily for now okay?" Nicola said hitting one of the men who were struggling on the head. "Elaine will go stay with Lily then" she said skipping over to where Lily was making coffee sitting on a chair watching her, receiving an apple to snack on. "Remember to lock the door behind you so that she doesn't come in after you" I said going into my personal work room, locking the door behind me. "All right, now to see if I can make one of these" I said looking through the blueprints for the sengoku driver.

* * *

Time Skip one week later

"Now then, I just need to separate this here and I believe this might work" I said wielding together some metal and electronics. "Hey, are we going to do something about Zank any time soon or are we leaving him for night raid to kill in a couple days" Lily asked me twirling a knife in her hands staring at the weather watching as some clouds revealed a full moon. "Whether or not they kill him, we should at least attempt to fight him" Nicola said watching with Elaine as Valerie and Jennifer started fighting sword and shield vs spear with some interest while writing in what seemed to be a notebook. "I feel privileged to fight against someone who has learned so quickly how to wield weapons like this" Jennifer said jumping back from a slash after a blocked jab. "When they decided to let me stay with them, I felt like I had to make up for it by working hard" she replied back blocking another jab with her shield pushing her back while jumping forward to slash her.

"Anyways, we could go fight him but remember that his Teigu allows him to put you under an illusion so don't hesitate to kill anyone who you know would not be in this world or if someone you recognize is acting strange or if you see him put you under" I said, putting down a half completed sengoku driver as I watched Elaine beginning to shake in anticipation as their mock fight continued. "He is a mysterious character to fight as you need the apathy to kill the ones you love or him seeing into your thoughts" Nicola said still writing in her book while occasionally looking up to observe the training. "Anyways, you guys should stop before you injure each other as well as we need you to watch over Elaine and make sure to have her asleep before we get back" Lily said flicking the knife between them both stopping them from a final clash that would have ended up with one of them injured surprising them.

"Should we teach Elaine proper grammar when we return or should we do it tomorrow after interrogating these men over here" Nicola said finishing her writing, kicking over one of tied up men in the cage across from us fully gagged. "It is a definite that we teach her how to write and read as well as help her learn" I said watching as Jenifer and Valerie both put their weapons on their backs. "Now then, you two better make sure you take good care of Elaine for us, or else you will be dying to know what we will do to you" Lily said in a sweet voice smiling brightly as they began to cower under her killer intent. "We won't disappoint you" They screamed in panic, hugging and hiding behind Elaine with Nicola and me trying not to laugh at the scene.

"Well, let's get going to see if we can somehow find him, it will be hard as his teigu can see us on occasion so I recommend if we fight him to not think about what you will do" I said opening the door as a scream tore through the air. "Shit, follow the screams" Lily said running out the door already putting on the driver. "Crap, let's go" Nicola said as we ran after her equipping our belts as well. "Henshin". **"Banana" "Orange" "Budou"**. As we transformed, I heard more running in the opposite direction going to the same area as us. "Someone else is here already" I said as I saw Tatsumi facing off against Zank, looking like he is embarrassing himself. "It looks like he is starting to lose, I am going to help him" Nicola said shooting the Budou ryuhou at Zank who deflected it. "Nice try weird people but you can't fool me that easily, but you look fun to fight" He said kicking Tatsumi in the chest, knocking him back.

"Well, let's just let loose on this guy now" I said preparing for battle as Tatsumi was on the ground staring at us. "Who will fight him first?" Baron said preparing her Banaspear as I leaned the Daidaimaru on my shoulder. "Let's decide the same way we always do" I said preparing myself for the necessary decision that will allow one of us to fight him. "Rock! Paper! Scissors!" we all called out with Lily picking rock and Nicola and I choosing scissors. "I win, I get to fight him" she said activating her voice changer now sounding different as we spoke up. "I will probably end him so it may be convenient for you guys to watch my back in case the rest of night raid appear" she said pulling out another lockseed inserting it in to her driver.

 **"Lock on"  
"Kiwi" "Kiwi arms, Geki Rin, Sei-ya Ha"**

As the arms fell on her, a pair of bladed rings called the Kiwi Gekirin appeared in her hands as she began to spin towards Zank, cutting through everything in her way such as the light pole. "Well that's convenient" Nicola sarcastically said as she darkened the area where we were watching from. As we watched Zank get knocked back by her attack, it occurred to us that Tatsumi was in a still in a similar position like he had just been kicked in the nuts. "We should prepare for anyone interfering" Nicola said sitting down on a nearby bench as Tatsumi finally got up.

* * *

Lily's point of view

As he blocked my attack, I jumped backwards slashing at him as I went. "You stupid bitch, I will kill you like the rest of them, you will end up as some tragedy that befell someone that no one will remember" He taunted me putting me under an illusion with me seeing Nicola as he tried to slash me in the chest. "I would like to acquaint you with someone I know well for trying to put me under an illusion" I said knocking his arms away and grabbing his head. "Meet my friend Floor and have a pleasant experience knowing him" I said slamming his face into the concrete. "I thought you would like meeting him but I guess you don't as much as I thought you would" I replied to him watching him still conscious and getting up. "You bitch, I will Fucking destroy you, then I will have fun taking your head off your dead bloody body" he said fixing up his broken bleeding nose before charging at me. "I could always reintroduce you to the floor you know" I said forcing his arms apart, cutting into the flesh under the blades.

I began to build up a rhythm to his attacks, dodge right, slash left, uppercut, taunt and jab. Soon enough, I was deflecting and redirecting his attacks with an athletic vigor. Then the deciding factor appeared as I hit one of his blades. I had hit a chip in the blade causing it to snap flying off in the darkness disappearing. "I hope you know that I sincerely wish for you to die" I said kicking into a cut I had made on his stomach. Soon enough, a piece of his ribs began to show through the cut causing him to scream in pain. "I hope that for your everyone's sake that you never find peace for the innocent lives you have taken because I will make sure of it" I said as I tore out the rib with blood soaked gloves hitting him across the face with it as I threw it knocking out one of the earpieces he had on.

He began to scream in pain and shouting crazily about voices filling his mind before standing again. "Who are you and why are you fighting Zank the Executioner?" a voice behind me asked making an appearance as I jumped left to avoid a sword swipe from behind. "Hey, watch where your swinging that, also I am Armored Rider Ryugen and I am fighting him because I won the rock paper scissors to fight him" I replied back seeing Akame turning to face me. "Do you know the man named Gaim" she asked me charging towards me. I then blocked, quickly spinning knocking her back with the blades flicking the driver as I brought my hands up. **"Kiwi Au Lait"** "Spinning hoop" I shouted throwing the Kiwi Gekirin at Zank slicing him into pieces with success causing blood to course down the carcass onto the floor. "Yes I do, but still I need to warn you about an invading plant life form" I said opening a lockseed showing Helheim while akame watched me closely. "Do not eat these fruits, they will mutate anything that eat them into a creature called an inves and it is irreversible, they also have a smell that intoxicates animals into eating them so be careful and burn them and the plants if you see them so they don't spread" I told her describing the effects of lockseed flora while closing the lockseed and getting out my lockvehicle. "Ryugen, let's go meet at area A before the rest of night raid arrive" Gaim said getting on his Sakura Hurricane lockvehicle with Baron getting on a Rose Attacker. "See ya" I said jumping on my Rose Attacker riding away in separate directions with Gaim and Baron riding in separate alleys.

"Wait" Akame said running after me as I went through the portal with rose petals appearing as it closed before she reached it. 'Now to meet at the ruins' I thought riding forward through Helheim to the fallen city to meet up with the others immediately switching back to the budou lockseed as I went by the coarse vines of lockseeds grabbing one as I went seeing it flash a pink hue. I decided to put it away for now and see what it turned into after I meet up with the others so that we can see it together in great criticism.

* * *

Point of view - Nagoda

"Stupid inves and their sense of smell for fully grown lockseeds" I said cutting apart into a large group of 20 inves surrounding me. I had made it to the ruins but had been surrounded by the inves eating around the forest after picking a new lockseed. Soon enough, I heard the sounds of a bike coming closer. "Hey, a little help over here" I yelled as I decided to slash the cutter. **"Orange Squash"** "Daidai Ittou" I shouted using the multiple enemy slash killing three of the twenty. **"Banana Sparking"** "Spear Victory" Baron shouted stabbing the ground causing a bunch of bananas to spear upwards making a barrier and killing two more inves. "So, I am fascinated to how you gathered twenty inves in a couple of minutes given the opportunity that Lily can arrive anytime soon" she said switching lockseeds as she kicked away another inves.

 **"Guava"  
"Come On, Guava arms, Sweet Nimble Reaper"**

Soon enough, she was swinging her giant scythe across five inves causing them to fall down from the cuts she was dealing. "Well, might as well try this one out" I said taking out the lockseed that allowed me to be surrounded accepting that it could help me. It had the design of a tomato.

 **"Tomato" "Lock On"  
"Soiya, Tomato Arms, Red Bomber"**

The arms created the usual chest plate and shoulder pads but had a large vine twisting around one arm with a large opening near the hand. "What is the vine supposed to do" I said scratching my head as a solid tomato shaped object came out of the vine bouncing off my head rolling towards an inves who picked it up. It began to glow red and exploded killing the inves as I jumped backwards. "So that's what it does" I said in appreciation for it not staying near me while bringing out another Tomato Bomb tossing it into the last group of inves knocking them back. "Lily get back, I am going to test a Squash attack" I shouted flicking the cutter as she finished off the five she was dealing with. **"Tomato Squash"**. A large red tomato came out of the vine shooting towards the last four inves. However just then, Nicola came through the tree line as the bomb exploded knocking her into a tree. "Shit, Nicola are you okay" we screamed to her as she dehenshined, holding a suika lockseed.

"I'm alright, is that a new lockseed that has bombs as its weapon?" she said trying to get up "Look what I picked though" she said showing us the suika lockseed as we dehenshined next to her. "Is that a suika lockseed, you must have been especially lucky to find one of those" Lily said helping Nicola up to her feet recognizing the lockseed as she held it up. "Guy's, don't forget that the existence of overlords means that we might not be safe here" I reminded them opening a lockseed so we could get out. "It seems that we have been discovered, they seem like an excellent foe for us" a voice said as we left Helheim.

A/N This chapter took a while to write as I had to make the words fit well into the chapter, anyways, here is a list of lockseeds they have so far and I hope some people will favorite, follow, and review.  
Lockseeds – Orange 1, Banana 2, Budou 1, Melon 1, Matsubokuri 2, Donguri 2, Guava (OC Lockseed) 1, Suika 1, Tomato (OC lockseed) 1, Himawari 3, Kiwi 1, Rose Attacker lock vehicle 2, Sakura Hurricane 1.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N – thank you people who have followed and/or favorited this story, it helps to know that some people like this so far. Also I don't really have a schedule for this story so I am just writing it whenever I'm in the mood for it. Warning, some Torture scenes.  
Disclaimer in first chapter.  
 **bold – lockseed/sengoku driver noises**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking'  
Lily-Baron Nicola-Ryugen Nagoda-Gaim

Story start.

"Welcome to the Crimson Quartz café, what may I get you" I said serving the last customer who seemed to be a rich arrogant semi-drunk noble who had five women hanging off of him and one green short haired girl with one blue right eye and one red left eye looking uncomfortable to be near him. "Get me and the ladies some of your surprise coffees" he said groping the uncomfortable one causing her to slap him. "A feisty one are ya, I'm going to have fun with you tonight" he said as I brought his coffee over as I saw him spike the coffees with a small liquid pill other than his. "Excuse me miss, it seems like something fell into your drink" I said saving her from the mysterious drug which seemed to make the others seem more subdued and gain a blank look in their eyes. "What are you doing, you are messing up everything" the man yelled to me as I secretly grabbed his bag with the drugs in them hiding them up my sleeve as the women seemed scared of seeing what could have happened to her. "What do you mean? I am just serving you your order" I replied back placing a small tracker inside his coat as he pushed me backwards.

"You better pay for all these drinks or I will get this place shut down" he said grinning at me like he had won the argument with the five drugged girls still standing idly around the table. However, what he didn't know was that while he was talking, Valerie was leading the last girl away to talk to her. "Alright" I said placing some of his money on the table making it seem like I was paying for it. "Now then, let's go ladies" he said with them obediently following him out the door with him not noticing the missing girl. "Some idiots just don't know when to shut up sometimes" I said locking the door afterwards. "Nicola, I'm going out for a bit" I said passing her the bag of drugs before leaving out the back taking out my phone opening the tracking system I had created.

"Now to follow him in secret" I said walking around looking through the streets staying at least a couple of doors away hiding in the crowds. After a while I ended up at the wanted posters and noticed three new ones as a familiar looking auburn haired girl with a small white and black dog thing ran towards me. "Hello sir, are you lost or need help?" Seryu said cheerfully with Coro staring at me. "No, but do you know anything about these new wanted posters" I said pointing at the posters showing the faces of gaim, baron, and ryugen. "Oh, those are the mysterious people who burned down that mansion a couple days ago" she said petting coro on the head. "Okay then, if you ever need some time to relax, you can come to the Crimson Quartz Café" I said passing her an ad paper. "Thank you and remember that justice will prevail" she shouted to me running down the street.

"So, the guards that ran got us wanted already" I said running towards the tracker. Soon, I ran towards an old fenced off factory near the edge of the kingdom. As I looked inside through a broken window, I saw a large machine making the mysterious drug as well as multiple men and women chained to the walls with blank stares and cuts, some moaning with pain and pleasure. "The fuck are they testing here?" I said pulling out a silenced pistol and a knife. I went around the building trying to find an entrance when I heard talking inside. "This new drug of yours is brilliant doctor, now I can get all the women I want to obey me as well as have my men and I get our own pleasure as well." A voice I recognized from earlier said to a mysterious man in a lab coat.

"Of course, I have perfected my obedience drug over years of testing as well as creating an special healing liquid" he said dancing around while pulling out a syringe with a green liquid in it and a knife. "Observe closely" he said as he shoved the knife into a young boy pulling out his kidney with a dance move before he then injected him with the syringe in the same movement. The boy started to scream in pain as the medicine began to slowly and painfully regenerate his kidney and the gash, leaving a large but quickly disappearing scar. "As you can see, the healing factor is working perfectly if you don't mind the excruciating pain that comes with it, I decided to call it the Regen Gene" he said laughing as he continued to slice off skin and even bones off the boy watching him heal in pain unable to become unconscious as he was being cut into and regenerating.

I had seen enough of this and activated my voice changer and a put on a mask resembling jigsaw while I silently went up the man before covering his mouth and shoving a fast acting sleeping pill into his throat. "It only lasts about five minutes so far" said the doctor turning around as I pointed the gun at his head dropping the now sleeping man. "Who are you and what kind of drug have you made" I said with my voice distorted into the jigsaw voice holding him at gunpoint. "H H Hold on now kid, my name is Doctor Jazz, I am one of the leading doctors under Stylish's command" he said backing up towards a desk. I then shot him in the legs causing him to fall only for him to start laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked him shooting his elbow joints. He then started laughing manically while standing up regenerating very fast. "You see you naïve little brat, I have already perfected my formula Regen Gene making it have faster regeneration as well as solving the painful healing problem even if I can only heal while conscious, so then, how do you want to die"

"Ha, me die now? I think not" I said placing the sengoku driver on my waist. "So you have a similar belt to what stylish is working on then?" he said surprising me. "What do you mean" I asked placing opening the lockseed. **"Orange"**. As the music was playing, Jazz clicked a button opening a patch in the floor with scratching sounds coming from below. "I see you have some of those locks also, I have been experimenting and seemed to have found that those creatures when they eat a fully grown one evolve and some even go berserk" he said pushing another button dropping a couple of lockseeds into the pit while jumping up to higher levels.

"Henshin" I said as I saw a large evolved shika inves smash out of the pit. **"Lock On" "Orange arms, Hanamichi, on the Stage"**. I then used the orange as a large head knocking a fist away from me. "Have fun Kiddo" Dr. Jazz said jumping out the window before pushing a button stabbing all the victims in the building. "Come back here you asshole" I said deflecting the shika inves' large fists while switching lockseeds. **"Melon" "Melon arms, Tenka Gomen"**. I then began to use the shield and musou saber to quickly knock back the evolved inves before activating an au lait. **"Melon Au Lait"** cried the belt as I tossed the melon defender causing it to gleam a bright green melon shape. "Melou Blast" I cried out slashing the inves with the musou saber multiple times finally defeating the Evolved inves.

'Dammit' I thought looking around for any leftover notes of his until I found one called "Project Genesis" with what looked to be a genesis driver on the front. "Shit, their making genesis drivers". After looking over the report, I noticed that they only had plans for one S-Class lockseed, the Lemon Energy lockseed. "Shit, I have to finish that prototype soon and we need to train up some more if we are going to stand a chance against them now" I said finding a green syringe with the words complete on it along with the formula for the Regen gene.

"At least I got something out of this" I said picking up the sleeping noble as I lit the place up, burning all the corpses and any lockseed flora that may have traveled on the inves.

* * *

"Nicola, think you can make this formula for us? It is a type of regeneration genome that we can use" I said passing her the formula while tossing the man down the trap door. "I might be able to make this, but you should probably go talk to that girl you helped" Nicola replied looking over the formulas intensively. "Also, we need to have a meeting right now so where is everyone else" I asked, sitting down tiredly. "Valerie and Jennifer are training as well as helping that new girl who apparently went with that guy to test a drug to get money to help feed her little sister, Elaine is upstairs learning to write and read, and Lily is torturing those kidnappers for information on their syndicate" she said going upstairs to Elaine's room while calling Lily's phone. "I'll get Valerie, Jennifer, and the new girl while you get Lily.

* * *

"With Lily"

"AAAUGH" screamed one of the now scarred five men who were conscious. "What, can't take the heat?" Lily said slashing and cauterizing his leg with a red hot knife. "Tell me who you work for or I will keep going" She said placing the knife back on the fire while picking up a wet rag. "Hah haahh I won't tell you anything you fucking bitch" he said through gritted teeth. "Wrong answer" she said kicking his chair over leaning it upwards with his head back placing the rag on his face. "Do you know what drowning feels like, because your about to find out" lily said dumping a bucket of water on his face with the water falling into a large basin. Soon enough, another of the 'professional kidnappers' woke up.

"Awe, do you want to play now too" Lily said to him scaring him as she poured more water onto the ragged faced man. Soon, she took the rag off. "Tell me who your boss is" she said again as a body came down the trapdoor tied up. "Never" the newly awake man said. "Tell me, do you know what the meaning of insanity is" Lily asked, picking up the knife again "it is doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results" Lily said once again cutting the man's leg with the burning hot knife causing him to scream into unconsciousness. "For you, you get a different treatment" Lily said before her phone went off. "I guess you are lucky" she said picking up the phone. "Yes? A meeting now? Okay okay I'm coming, just let me finish up" she said hanging up the phone.

"Now, where were we" she said picking up a small knife and a large wire cutter. "Oh right, now I remember, if you don't tell me, I will have to do this to you" she said kicking him into his chair. "No, I won't tell anyone" he said stubbornly. "I warned you but you didn't listen, now then, count down from 1000 minus 7" she asked him. "What do you meAAAAGH" he screamed as Lily began to cut off his fingernails. "I said, what is 1000 minus 7" Lily asked cutting off a finger with the wire cutters painfully. "NNNNine Hundred ninety three, Nnnine hundred e-eighty six" he began counting as Lily began to painfully remove his fingers leaving none of them behind including his toes by 590.

By that time, he had fallen unconscious from blood loss so she cauterized the wounds with a torch and brought the newcomer to a separate cell while going upstairs. As she reached the meeting room, she noticed Nicola looking over some new formulas. "What's going on with the empire now" she asked, sitting down near Jennifer watching a new girl and a younger girl trying to hide their staring at her bloody clothes. "The Empire has Stylish working on creating Genesis drivers" Nagoda said bluntly "also, I found/stole some formulas for a partial regeneration gene". "Anyways, these girls are Eliza Venus the older green haired sister, she is 18, and Hikari Venus, the younger blue haired sister 14" he said pointing at the two girls with the younger sister having a small dark cyan ponytail with her eyes the same as her sisters just opposite with the red eye on the right and blue on the left. "They are going to be working here from now on because I had to help the older one from becoming an obedient mindless slave who would have forgotten her sister if she had taken that drug" Nagoda said leaning back on his chair. "It's nice to meet you" Eliza said as Hikari went up to Lily. "Why do you have so much blood on your clothes" she asked holding onto a teddy bear. "Hikari, it is rude to talk about people like that" "No it's fine, it's my fault for not changing before coming in"

"Anyways, I was getting information from some untrustworthy and twisted men" Lily stated smiling like there was nothing wrong. "So you tortured them those guards used to torture mommy" Hikari answered back calmly. "Hikari, you do not talk about those men, they killed our mother, I am glad they were killed by a danger beast" Eliza scolded as she pulled Hikari back towards her. "Wait, you found a formula for regeneration and the empire has genesis drivers? When did this happen?" Lily asked looking at the formulas that had Nicola interested in developing. "Also, they are now under your care Lily, I take care of these two clumsy idiots, Nicola has Elaine, so you get these two to teach" Nagoda exclaimed fiddling with his voice changer while gesturing to people with Jennifer and Valerie glaring at him.

"Fine, which room are they sleeping in then" Lily said looking at the four rooms which were currently taken. "I'll sleep downstairs so that you all have a room" Nagoda said "Anyways, I'm going to finish making the prototype sengoku driver as well as make the genesis core for jimber arms change". However, just then a loud whistle was heard throughout the town. "A whistle? The only time I remember a whistle in the show was when Seryu was fighting Sheele and Mine." Nicola said looking out the window. "Should we try to help them?" Lily asked looking like she was anxious to finally fight.

"Sure, go ahead and go Lily, and if you can, don't let coro eat her" Nagoda said closing himself off into his workroom as sounds of electrical work began to sound. "Alright, I finally get to fight" she said enthusiastically placing the sengoku driver on her waist. "What's going on here?" the sisters asked looking confused. "Just watch and be amazed" Jennifer said watching as Lily brought out the banana lockseed. **"Banana". "Lock on".** "Henshin" she shouted jumping out the window cutting the lockseed midair. **"Come on, Banana Arms, Knight of Spe—ar"**. As the rider wear appeared, she opened and dropped her rose attacker lockseed under her allowing her to land on the bike as the Banana arms fully formed on her. "Remember to come back safe" Nicola said closing the window and blinds as a large light went off in the sky. "Found them" Lily stated riding over to where the large beam came from.

* * *

'At the battle'

We can see a large flash of light as well as two women now engaged in combat with a short pink girl shooting at a large white beefed up dog thing. As the fight goes on, the two women begin to enter a forest constantly slashing and blocking each other with fast movements. Suddenly, one of them trips causing her to lose one of her weapons as the other quickly takes off her arms causing her to scream in pain. "Justice will Prevail" she screamed out loud with a gun taking the place of her missing right arm shooting a bullet forward. However, it was blocked causing her to once again lose her arms from her elbows. Suddenly she shouted out.

"Coro, Last resort, Berserker"

Suddenly, Coro began to glow red causing him to become even more muscular and gave a large sonic roar baring his three rows of teeth. 'So they have a secret move too' thought Mine as she was grabbed out of nowhere by the now berserk mode Hecatonkheires. "Crush her" Seryu commanded as he began to crush mine with his fist only for it to be sliced off by Sheele. "I made it in time" Sheele said relieved only for her to be suddenly shot in the back paralyzing her legs. The source of the noise came from a gun protruding from Seryu's mouth.

As Coro began to launch forwards, a bike crashed into him knocking him away. "Who dares get in the way of justice" Seryu shouted as a group of guards began to surround them. "That would be me" said Baron getting off the bike taking her banaspear out preparing for battle. "Who are you" Seryu said with guards charging forwards only for a large flash to appear from a cry of "Extase". "I am Armored Rider Baron, Remember for I am the one who will slaughter you" she shouted knocking Coro away from Sheele and Mine "Night raid, get out of here while I deal with them". "Mine, let's go" Sheele said as Mine picked her up and began to run away. "Now then, lets get going" Baron shouted rushing towards coro while activating a squash. **"Banana Squash"**. "Cavaliend" Baron shouted kicking Coro's face into the guards causing him to eat three of them on instinct. "Coro, Attack Baron" Seryu said beginning to shoot at Baron as Guards Rushed forwards to meet her in combat. "Die for your stupidity in thinking you all could defeat me individually" Baron said single handedly destroying all their weapons with ease as they attempted to attack her one on one.

"Coro, NOW" Seryu said as coro jumped towards baron from behind. "Not on my watch" Baron said slashing the cutter three times. **"Banana Au Lait"** "Spear victory" baron shouted turning around thrusting a large banana shaped blast into coro's mouth cutting him in half as well as killing the nearby guards with Seryu jumping away last second. "Dammit, Coro, Retreat" She shouted as a reforming coro grabbed her and jumped away. "Get back here you bitch" Baron shouted as they disappeared through the rooftops. "At least I saved Sheele from being eaten" she said getting back on the rose attacker riding into Helheim to get rid of anyone following her.

"Well, since I'm here, I might as well grab a lockseed" she said grabbing a vine of lockseeds as she exited through a portal a block away from the Crimson Quartz. Soon enough the three lockseeds on the vines transformed into three different lockseeds. One was a hazelnut, another was the Kurumi lockseed, and the final one was shaped like a rambutan fruit "When I get back, I am going to test the two new locks and give this one to Nicola to use" Lily said as she entered the back door locking it behind her.

She then went down the stairs to the cell area to the training room. "Now then, Henshin" **"Hazelnut, Lock on" "Come on Hazelnut arms, Fighting Full Force"** (think Gridons lockseed sound). As the armor formed like the donguri arms with a large sledge hammer with a hazelnut as the head and a spike on one side. "So a spiked Sledge Hammer then, lets try the next one then" she said opening the next lockseed. **"Rambutan" "Come on, Rambutan Arms, Violent Hurricane"**. The arms formed two long and thin featherlike ponytails on a crest like helmet with fierce looking eyes as well as forming a red chest plate with small spikes, large red and gold shoulder guards that extended a couple of inches upwards, and created a large red, silver, and gold halberd. "This shit looks cool as fuck" lily proclaimed testing a swing of the halberd only for a chair a couple feet away to cut in half. "Whoops, seems like it does wind damage as well" she said scratching her head. "Well, time to go to bed" she said undoing her transformation yawning while going up to her room. "I'll show them later".

* * *

'Meanwhile, in an underground lab'

"I HAVE FINISHED IT" a white lab coated man shouted holding up a blue belt like object with a lock opening in one hand and a blue lemon themed lock in the other hand. "Now then, experiment one, time for a test" he said placing it on a deformed corpse like body while opening the lockseed. **"Lemon Energy"**.

A/N I finished this chapter after a while of projects and homework. Anyways, if you noticed, I used a torture method from a good anime called Tokyo Ghoul, also a Rambutan is a small red spiky looking fruit with an inside like a lychee fruit. The arms for the lockseed is based off of Lu Bu from Dynasty Warriors. Anyways, here is an update for the lockseed list.  
Lockseeds – Orange 1, Banana 2, Budou 1, Melon 1, Matsubokuri 2, Donguri 2, Guava (OC Lockseed) 1, Suika 1, Tomato 1, Himawari 3, Kiwi 1, Rambutan 1, Kurumi 1, Hazelnut 1,Rose Attacker lock vehicle 2, Sakura Hurricane 1.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A/N – I try to update at least a chapter every two weeks or earlier. Also I am making another story using Hikounin Sentai Akibaranger and RWBY. Anyways thank you everyone who has followed and favorited this story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well and hopefully leave a review. Anyways, enjoy.  
Disclaimer in first chapter.  
 **bold – lockseed/sengoku driver noises**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
_ 'thinking'  
Lily-Baron Nicola-Ryugen Nagoda-Gaim

Chapter 5 A Birthday and

Story start.

"RUN AWAY"

I heard from a rooftop as a large soldiers and some unlucky civilians began to run from a spreading blue fog screaming as those caught quickly started to scream in fear at everything before being painted blue by the fog. "HAHAHAHA There is no running away, try and stop me now" I heard on the next rooftop over as I began to run the opposite way as the people below were hit with a separate yellow fog paralyzing them while turning them yellow as the blue fog caught up to them. You might be wondering what is going on right now, let me start from the beginning.

* * *

"OOOUAH"

I yawned as I woke up in my workshop chair with a note on my face. "What's this" I said taking the note off and reading it. "SHIT, EVERYONE RUN AND HIDE" I yelled running upstairs as all the curtains and doors were locked as well as a sign on the front saying that we were closed for the day was out. "What's going on?" Lily asked with a confused look on her face. "TAKE THIS" I said passing her the note quickly gathering some supplies as her eyes began to widen with horror. "Well then, who wants to go into Helheim to test lockseeds or something to get away from here" she said quickly running through a crack using a himawari lockseed as everyone else except Nicola appeared around me looking confused.

"GOOD LUCK NAGODA" she shouted as the crack closed.

"Whats going on" Valerie asked rubbing her eyes. "To Everyone, It's my birthday. As it is my birthday, I have decided to have some fun with pranking and some mayhem, if I find you while out, good luck. From Nicola. P.S. DON'T FORGET TO GET A CAKE." Jennifer read picking up the note as I began to pass out masks to them to prevent any gas from reaching them while pushing them into the basement. "Now then you stay here and don't come out unless you need food and if you do, wear the gas mask and don't leave the building" I said passing them a large bag of food and some weapons. "What's going on" Valerie asked again looking concerned. "Nicola is on a Birthday Pranking rampage which means people are going to either be hurt, terrified, unconscious, or worse off scarred for life so stay here, stay alive, and protect the building from any intruders as well as avoid any weird looking gas" I said running up to the rooftops as explosions began to sound outside.

As I reached the top, I began to notice that a couple of buildings were now colored like rainbows as well as groups of unconscious or tied up people around the block. There were even people hanging upside down by their feet on lampposts as well as some soldiers with bear traps on their feet.

"Shit, she has started, at least I have my belt"

"Henshin" **"Orange Arms, Hanamichi, on the Stage"**

I then began to jump across roof tops following the path of chaos with people screaming all around the place and guards helplessly being tricked left and right. I even saw a group of guards fall into a pitfall. Soon enough I saw multiple mobs running towards something only for it to explode into colorful gas.

* * *

'back to normal'

"Hey Nagoda, what's up" I heard turning around only to see a large cannon being held in front of me. "Can we talk about this" I said walking towards the edge as Nicola as ryugen looked at me following where I was going as the cannon was burning down. "You have five seconds to run before I chase after you, also, I brought out the fear gas" she said as I then jumped off the building as the cannon shot multiple paint and gas bombs as well as eggs into the next couple of blocks down.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" I began to chant running for my life as I heard her laughter following me. "Come on Nagoda, let's go have some fun" she said tossing an exploding can of her own special gas that caused victims to begin to laugh themselves unconscious like a less deadly joker gas. "GO GET LILY, SHE IS IN HELHEIM" I shouted as I dodged the next cannon shot and a couple of snares as people began to start laughing crazily behind me.

"I'll get her later, but now I have you to get" she laughed as more soldiers appeared only to trigger some explosive shooting them into the air with them now being painted red and purple. Soon enough I had run into a dead end and accepted my fate as she shot me with the cannon causing me to unhenshin as she cornered me. "Don't hit the nuts please" I said watching her pull out the budou ryuhou only to shoot something above me as a large mix of paint and glitter fell on me. "You're good now so go and hide and try to make me a cake" she said jumping the roof "Also I'll finish at around five".

"Safe" I sighed only to be shot up into the air as I had stepped into a snare hanging me by my foot. "Dammit" I said quickly transforming cutting myself free and entering helheim somehow running right into Lily at an open field.

"Hey lily, it's chaos out there" I said watching the crack close up behind me. "So then, how did she get you" she asked me knowingly. "Paint and glitter tub with a foot snare" I said beginning to tell her how she was literally painting some areas into sunshine and rainbows. "Anyways, want to test fight some lockseeds with me then" she said tossing me a brown nut lockseed while taking out a red spiky lockseed.

"Sure, while we're at it, I need to get some lockseeds to test the prototype" I said opening the lockseed.

 **"Hazelnut" "Soiya, Hazelnut arms, Fighting Full Force"**

A large hazelnut shaped armor then fell on my head splitting into fourths forming a similar armor to gridon but having more defensive armor, a line of electricity fell towards my hands forming a large sledge hammer with sparks coming off of it. "So, an electric sledge hammer then" I asked while lily opened her lockseed.

 **"Rambutan" "Come on, Rambutan Arms, Violent Hurricane"**

I watched as a large red spiky fruit fell onto her head forming an armor with two long and thin featherlike ponytails on a crest like helmet with fierce looking eyes as well as forming a red chest plate with small spikes, large red and gold shoulder guards that extended a couple of inches upwards, and created a large red, silver, and gold halberd.

"So you gave me an electric hammer and you get Lu Bu, that isn't fair" I whined preparing myself for our battle. "Lets Go" she said slashing forward leaving a scar in the earth a meter deep as I felt a breeze hit me. "You get wind damage too!" I said staring in shock as she ran forward.

I put the hammer up in defence knocking her first blow away with leaves flying around us in a spiraling rage. She then began to relentlessly attack me with a combo of slashes. "Take this" I said swinging the hammer into her side shocking her as she knocked me back with a powerful slash.

I then ran up and spun making a power swing hitting her in the chest with the electricity being dispersed by the armor. "So we both have a large defence" she said as we both had barely taken any damage. "Want to try a Squash attack?" I asked her preparing to slash the cutter.

"Sure"

 **"Rambutan/Hazelnut Squash"**

We both swung our weapons creating two twisters of wind and electricity striking each other in the chest. Soon the two twisters converged into a large electrical wind hurricane as our struggle continued, scorching the ground around us. As the wind and electricity died down, we both fell to our knees in exhaustion, undoing our transformation.

"These seem like promising lockseeds" I said observing the area around us looking in awe as the ground was just ashes. "Anyways, let's go explore Helheim a bit and see where we end up leaving though" I said picking another lockseed with it turning into a durian lockseed.

* * *

"Lets get out here" Lily said using a lockseed to open a portal out of Helheim leading to a cliff. "Alright then" I said as we both exited Helheim retransformed seeing a large forest ahead of us. "Who are you and how did you get here" we heard as we were surrounded by a familiar group of assassins. "Wait up, we aren't here to fight" I said with my voice sounding like Kazuraba Kouta while holding my hands up as Baron stabbed her Banaspear into the ground holding up her hands in surrender.

"Take off that armor of yours so we can see who you are" Tatsumi said holding a sword at us while I saw lily staring at Night Raids Base. "We can't for that exact reason, and even if you kill us, the drivers won't work for you as they only work for us" I said as Baron began to cough for attention. "Is Sheele okay" Baron asked with her voice sounding exactly like Kumon Kaito.

"She is okay, but if you attack us we will attack back" I heard from behind looking to see Najenda pushing a handicap Sheele towards us waving at Baron. "That's good to see, she didn't die from being eaten so that is fine" Baron said waving back.

"Anyways, Hello Night Raid, we are the Armored Riders Gaim and Baron, we have another person but they aren't here right now as you will tell later if you go to the capital" I said trying to make friendly talk.

"We want to tell you that we will fight against the empire as well but our main objective for now is attempting to stop Helheim from spreading as it is already" Baron said as they put their weapons into a more defensive stance instead. "We just want you to tell the revolutionary army to not eat anything that looks like these fruits" I said pulling out a jar from my belt showing a lockseed flora.

"This fruit will turn your men into literal monsters that will attack anyone to find more of these" I said placing it back onto the belt. "These fruits can spread quickly and have an intoxicating scent making creatures want to eat it" Baron said picking up her banaspear.

"And how do we know you aren't lying to us to try to hide a new food source?" Najenda asked suspiciously. "If you want proof, we can show you some of the creatures called inves that they will turn into" I said with them wanting to see whether we were lying or not. "Alright then but a warning if you find one in the wild, if it scratches you, you will gain a poisonous disease causing flora to grow from the scratch" I said as Baron opened a himawari lockseed summoning a fully formed inves.

"What is that thing" Tatsumi asked while pointing his sword at it. "This is an Elementary inves, one of the weakest but they can become one of the strongest inves around" I said summoning my own inves with a donguri lockseed summoning a Byakko inves. "This one is what people turn into when they eat a lockseed flora" I said pointing at the byakko inves while facing Baron.

"Hey Baron, I challenge you to an inves battle" I said closing my lockseed as an arena appeared around us both locking night raid away from us. "What is this ring and where did it come from" mine demanded shooting it with pumpkin only for the blast to bounce off. "This arena is for battles between summoned inves and Armored riders" I replied as Baron closed her lockseed as large words appeared above while stating "Battle Start".

Soon enough, both inves began to charge towards each other following our commands. "We can control inves through theses lockseeds we hold" I said while urging my Byakko inves to slash the Elementary inves in the face while Baron told hers to uppercut. As it turned out, her elementary inves was stronger than it seemed as it uppercut the byakko inves before it could slash its claws at it again knocking it out.

"Anyways, just a warning for you as we go" I said as I lost and my lockseed flew to Barons open hand with the inves returning to their home, "General Esdeath is returning to the capital soon". As I said this, we had our lock vehicles opened and began to ride through the forest with night raid after us. "Ready" I said to Lily as our bikes neared its max. "Let's Go" she replied as we began to float up while spinning as night raid slowly caught up to us only to see us leave through two flower petal dropping closing cracks.

* * *

"Lily, we have two hours to get cake materials and to bake the cake so LET'S GO" I shouted after taking a shower to get the paint and glitter off as we rushed out dodging some people running around as it was three P.M. and Nicola was coming back at five. We practically ran through a war zone to get the materials needed to make her cake because if she didn't get a cake, then we were screwed for the next two months as she got inventive when she was angry.

"Lily, you get the eggs and flour and I'll get sugar, chocolate, and candles" I said as we rushed out in two separate directions as we heard and saw and explosion of blue paint on the buildings nearby. "Don't forget to wrap your presents" Lily said back to me as we began to scavenge for our cake materials. "I found us some wrapping paper" I said holding up a roll as well as several bags of sugar and some candles. "Found my supplies so let's go before she finds us" Lily replied as we found the rest of what we needed as screaming was heard throughout the area as we locked ourselves into the shop.

"Alright then, we have an hour and a half to make the cake and wrap the presents so let's get the others from below and let's get to work" I said going over to the basement opening it and jumping back as a spear shot out. "We need everyone to help us out so come on and be careful with your spear" I said looking through the door seeing them just sitting there playing games and practicing their own styles of fighting.

"Sorry"

"It's alright but we need to finish wrapping presents and making the cake so Jennifer and Valerie are on present wrapping duty with me, and everyone else is with Lily making the cake" I said with Elaine and Hikari cheering and running up to find Lily with Eliza following. "Alright then, let's get the presents for her then" I said picking up my box holding my present for Nicola. "Valerie, can you get Lily's present from her room, it should be in a box" I said as Jennifer and I began to wrap up the two presents we had so far from me.

"Alright, I'll get it" she said running up the stairs coming down with a red box. "Is this the right one?" she asked holding it up to me. "That's it, now wrap it up before five" I said as the people upstairs began to place the cake in the oven. "Alright everyone, make sure the cake doesn't burn okay?" I said with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

* * *

'One Hour Later'

"Cake is good, presents wrapped, Candles set, okay then we are good" I said as we finished up setting a table for her as Eliza and Jennifer finished cooking a good looking dinner of fried Pork and beef. "Alright everyone, the chaos died down a while ago so that means she is almost here" I said as Nicola then walked downstairs with a towel on her head as if she was in the shower. "Happy Birthday Nicola!" we all shouted as she walked down the stairs smiling at us happily. "Thank you guys for the great cake and presents" she said sitting down as we lit the candles and sang to her.

"Make a Wish" Lily said as Nicola blew out the candles recording her with her phone the whole time. "Alright then, let's eat then" Nicola said cutting the cake while we got food.

We ended up having a great time even if Nicola somehow recorded me falling into her trap and showed it to everyone. Lily ended up being pranked with an exploding paint door as she went to the bathroom. We opened the presents with Nicola getting a silver necklace from me that I crafted into the insignia of Final Fantasy X that tidus wears on him. She got some smut and a gun from Lily.

"So then, Nicola, here is the last present" I said pulling out the final box.

"The Prototype you made?"

"I want you to choose who will test it out" I said passing her the key to open the case.

"Alright then, if I have to choose someone then I will decide who gets to try it on" she said holding out her hand to Jennifer and Valerie.

"Both of you, rock, paper, scissors and winner gets to test the new driver" she said pushing them together. "Alright then"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors"

 **A/N** I hope you enjoyed and followed, favorited, or reviewed. The Hazelnut Lockseed is a heavy hitter focused on attack and defence with electric damage while the Rambutan Lockseed focuses on Attack speed and defence with wind damage while both sacrificing their speed. Then there is the Guava lockseed which increases speed and attack speed for fast combat. Here is an updated list of Lockseeds they know have.  
Lockseeds – Orange 1, Banana 2, Budou 1, Melon 1, Matsubokuri 2, Donguri 2, Durian 1, Guava (OC Lockseed) 1, Suika 1, Tomato 1, Himawari 3, Kiwi 1, Rambutan 1, Kurumi 1, Hazelnut 1,Rose Attacker lock vehicle 2, Sakura Hurricane 1.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N – Thank you everyone who has followed and favorite this story, also don't forget to read my newest story, **Remnants of a New Hikounin Sentai**. Anyways, leave a review and maybe favorite and follow, enjoy. Also to the guest reviewer, your review was very bland, you should have used your IMAGINATION (ToQger Reference) to make it better. Even if you had a more imaginative hate review, it would just act as fuel for the flames of my writing. So any haters out there, you are welcomed to review, it will just add to my review count and fuel some other scenes in my stories.  
Disclaimer in first chapter.  
 **bold – lockseed/sengoku driver noises**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
' location change'  
_'thinking'  
Lily-Baron Nicola-Ryugen Nagoda-Gaim

Chapter 6

Story start.

 _'Front gate to the Capital'_

"What happened over there" said a blue uniformed woman with her soldiers and three black suited men following her gaze to see a multicolored section of buildings and streets as well as people struggling in ropes or waking up in different colors. "General Esdeath, we are sorry about this mes-"

"Who caused this much damage to the capital while I was gone" she ordered the soldier holding him at swordpoint. "It was some new group of warriors, they call themselves armored riders, one of them just spent the whole day terrorizing this area of the capital" he screeched as he wet himself in fear. "This much damage in one day, they seem like a fun opponent to take down" she said pushing away the now scared guard and continued to go meet the emperor.

* * *

"Alright, I won, so does this mean I can transform too now" Jenifer said cheering pumping her fist in the air as Valerie began to sulk silently with Lily comforting her. "Maybe if it works, since it is my first prototype, it may have some side effects or problems" I said as she put the driver on as the rider indicator showed Kurokage's face.

"Here, this one goes to your belt" I said tossing her a matsubokkuri lockseed.

"Alright then, Henshin"

 **"Soiya, Matsubokkuri Arms, Ichigeki in the Shadows"**

Soon enough, the arms fell onto her allowing her to transform. She transformed fully into Armored Rider Kurokage. "I did it" she cried out with happiness swinging the kagematsu around as she did so. "So, can I fight with you guys now?" she said going up to us. "You need to train with using your driver first as well as fighting without it, also that rider's name is kurokage" Nicola said dragging her downstairs. "Where did those four captives go?" she asked as they arrived in the dungeons only seeing a tied up blindfolded man. "I got the information I needed last night so I got rid of them in Helheim" Lily replied, walking down with everyone else.

"Nagoda, they are under your watch so you train her to use her driver" Lily said pushing me towards Jennifer gesturing me to start. "Fine, but after an hour of training, I need to get to finishing the second one" I said pulling out my sengoku driver. "Henshin"

 **"Soiya, Orange Arms, Hanamichi on the Stage"**

"Alright then, come at me Kurokage" I said getting into my stance.

We then charged at each other with Jennifer thrusting her kagematsu at me only for me to knock it away. I then slashed her in the chest and kicked her back. "What's wrong, can't fight back" I taunted as she began to charge me, swinging her kagematsu with skill. Soon enough, I was on the defensive deflecting her blows only using the Daidaimaru. Then she decided to go even further and knocked the Daidaimaru out of my hand while kicking me in the knee.

"What's wrong, can't fight back" she taunted back pointing the kagematsu at me. "Nope, but you forgot something" I replied pulling out the musou saber, knocking the kagematsu away while pulling the pallete slide back filling the gun mode with ammo. I then shot her three times to the chest and unloaded the rest to knock the kagematsu out of her hands.

"I win" I said putting the musou saber and the Daidaimaru to her head. "Anyways, I see your skill with the spear has been improving" I said as we both unhenshined and stood up with Eliza and Hikari clapping with excitement at our spar. "Thank you, if it wasn't for you three, I wouldn't be here right now and would probably be in some basement chained up" she said bowing down to us.

"Anyways, let's get going you guys, some of us need to sleep" Lily said as both Elaine and Hikari began to yawn and start leaning on each other in sleepily. "I'm going to work on that regeneration serum" Nicola said going to her lab as Lily and Eliza took the younger ones to sleep. "Can we see your work shop Nagoda" asked Valerie holding Jennifer close to her. "Sure, follow me then" I said taking them back upstairs going into my workshop.

It had the look of a blacksmith's work place with pieces of an advanced lab combined into it. There was a large furnace and one big metal table holding a partly complete sengoku driver as well as a wooden desk holding tons of notes and a blue lockseed with the engravings ELS-01 on it next to a black lock holder like slot. "Don't touch the sengoku driver over there or the energy lockseed, you can touch anything else though" I said as I went to start working on the almost complete sengoku driver.

"Look at all these weapons" Jennifer said in awe staring at the wall of assorted weapons ranging from spears to swords to even axes. "come on now Jennifer, we need to go to sleep" yawned a now sleepy Valerie dragging her out of the work area as I started to work on the next driver.

* * *

'change to nicola'

"Isn't that Esdeath and her generals?" I said watching them enter the Crimson Quartz with people moving out of the way for them. "So I heard that a new and impressive coffee shop had opened up in this district, is this it?" Esdeath asked sitting at a table with her Three Beasts standing behind her.

"I haven't heard any rumors about our shop so I don't know, but anyways since you're here, have some coffee" I said pouring esdeath and her generals some fresh coffee. "The coffee here tastes like it was made with hard work and long hours of experimentation" she replied as she drank the cup.

"Well then, I guess the rumors were true then, this is a good coffee shop, anyways I will see you later then, let's go men".

"So they are back already then" Nagoda said coming out of his workshop looking interested and surprised as they left the cafe. "That means that the three generals are going out on that mission to frame Night Raid then, let's have a meeting tonight to discuss plans then" he said as customers began to come back into the café.

"Sure, anyways, how is her training going then" I asked as I began to brew some more coffee and prepare some treats. "It's going fine so far, but I'm worried about what that scientist said about Dr. Stylish making Genesis drivers" he said looking worried until Lily came up and hit him in the head with a stick of bread.

"Nagoda, focus on the shop for now, anyways tell them it's time for work and Nicola, it's your turn to teach the two upstairs" Lily said as Nagoda held his head and went to down the stairs.

* * *

"So then, time for the meeting to begin"

"Esdeath and her men are back from the north which means the Three Beasts are on their mission to kill off minister's political rival to frame Night Raid" Nagoda said drawing on a white board. "So then Nicola, you and Jennifer are going to go after them to try to prevent them from killing them and maybe save some of them, Lily has her mission of killing the rest of the men who were kidnapping children, and I will stay here with Valerie and watch the home as well as work on finishing the sengoku drivers I am making" he said drawing out his plans to us.

"So, I am going out to fight with Nicola against the three generals then" Jennifer said with worry in her voice. "It will be fine, you have skill and you have Nicola watching after you" he said reassuring her. "I'm taking the Suika Lockseed with me just in case alright" I said as Lily had already left to take care of her mission. "That's fine with me, try not to die alright" Nagoda said to me with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about me, you just focus on making that second driver" I said hitting him on the shoulder. "Also, take this lockseed just in case". "You're really giving me explosives to fight people, you must be very worried to trust me with explosives after Yesterday's events" I said taking the Tomato lockseed and placing it in my pocket. "Here is an experimental Lock Vehicle lockseed for you Jennifer to keep up with Nicola as well as a lockseed to help you fight with" he said tossing her the other Banana lockseed as well as a lockvehicle lockseed for a Sakura Hurricane.

"Thank you, I'll make sure to defeat them all and come back safely to you guys before Nicola has a chance to fight" Jennifer said with resolve in her eyes. "When I come back, I'll be sure to celebrate with everyone"

"Alright then, we'll leave in the morning to chase after them which reminds me, Nagoda, do you know which way they will be going?"

"They are going north, anyways, I'm going to sleep" Nagoda said leaving the room after erasing the board.

"Jennifer, lets sleep now so that we can wake up early tomorrow". "Okay then".

* * *

"Ready to go now" I said standing downstairs waiting for Jennifer to come down. "I'm ready, let's go then" she said coming down the stairs with a collapsible spear on her back. "Come on then, we have to catch up to them before they end up killing them all before we get there" I said as we began to go towards the north gate of the capital.

As we were going, I noticed that Jennifer was staring around with glee in her eyes. She was even skiping as we were going up a hill outside the capital, pointing at every little thing out here like a child. "So, why are you so happy?" I asked her which she stared at me with wonder. "I have never been outside the capital before, I only stayed within the orphanage and the area around it doing chores" she replied as she jumped in glee as groups of birds began to fly around the forest.

I then noticed after we passed over the hill, a broken caravan with smirking bandits over it. Looking closer, I could see at least man and a child inside the caravan holding each other. "Jennifer, let's go" I said pulling out my sengoku driver as Jennifer took out hers.

 **"Budou/Matsubokkuri"**

"Henshin"

 **"Hai, Budou arms, Ryu hou ha ha HA" "Soiya, Matsubokkuri arms, Ichigeki in the Shadows"**

The bandits then turned to look at us just as the arms fell on our heads. "What's going on here" said one of the bandits pointing a sword at us as most of them began to walk towards us. "We are armored riders, and we have come to judge you" I said pulling out the budou ryuhou, shooting three of them in the head and one in the nuts. "FUUU-" he cried only for Kurokage to slice off his head, now being behind the bandits.

"Kill them already" said a large bandit, supposedly the leader of the group. Kurokage then began to slice and spear many of the bandits with ease while I covered her and shot many of the others dead. "Hold on now, you wouldn't kill the people we have hostage, would you" said the injured leader as the rest of the bandits held a small family of three hostage at sword point.

"Fine then, I'll put down my weapon" said Jennifer stabbing her Kagematsu into the ground, kneeling down. "Nope, I'm not stupid you know" I said pulling back the hammer of the gun. **"Budou Squash"** "Dragon Shot"

Soon enough, ten dragon shaped purple blasts shot out of the gun, curving around the hostages killing the bandits instantly. "Hold on a second, spare me please" he pleaded as Jennifer picked up her kagematsu again holding it to his neck. "Why should we when we can tell you have been doing this for a while if those hidden carriages are to be proof" I said pointing out the broken and destroyed caravans hidden behind the trees and bushes.

"Turn her away please" I said as they held the childs eyes. "Now, take him over there and you know what to do" I said as Jennifer took him into the forest to the point where we couldn't see them. "Are you alright"

"Who are you people, are you part of the imperial army?" they asked holding onto each other in fear. "No, I am an armored rider, I don't associate myself with the empire as I don't agree with their madness" I said helping them up as Jennifer came back flicking the blood off her kagematsu. "Let's go Kurokage". "Wha, oh yeah, Coming" she said running down the road again, catching up to me.

"We need to get there faster, lets use the lock vehicles" I said as the family had finally gotten together with another child coming out of the caravan. "How can we thank you two for saving us from those bandits".

"It was no problem" I said as we unlocked and got on our motorcycles. "Now then, goodbye" I said as I began to ride off, only to realize that I had forgotten to show Jennifer how to drive a bike.

A while later, Jennifer had finally gotten the hang of riding a motorcycle and we were on the way to the village to try to kill off the three beasts. "This is so amazing" Jennifer said doing a jump from a hill breaking a couple of branches as we left the forest area to a frozen tundra. "Look at all the snow around us" she said amazed at the change in scenery as we rode on with a couple of himawari lockseeds giving us the nutrients we needed to survive as well as having on coats.

"I've never imagined that I could be traveling around outside the capital, thank you for allowing me to come with you to kill off the three beasts" she said as we arrived at the scene of four men, three wearing black and one in yellow killing a group of soldiers and one girl with a wound on her chest.

"Alright then, let's go" I said as we took out our lockseeds.

 **"Budou/Matsubokkuri"**

"Henshin"

 **"Hai, Budou arms, Ryu hou ha ha HA" "Soiya, Matsubokkuri arms, Ichigeki in the Shadows"**

The attention was now on us as the three beasts and some man with scars on his body turned to us, watching us transform. "Armored Rider Ryugen, arriving on the scene" I said pulling out the budou ryuhou. "Armore rider Kurokage, It's time for you to die" Jennifer said charging forward attempting to hit Nyau with the Kagematsu. She began to slash at him as he dodged her swipes with ease.

"You interrupted my fun, I guess I will have to make do with skinning you first then" he said as Daidara charged forward at her from behind, only for me to prevent him by shooting at him. "So you are the rumored Armored Riders, I expect a challenge from the one who managed to terrorise a whole district of the capital and escape" said Liver as water began to float around him in the shape of a dragon.

"My kill" said the mysterious man as he pulled out something which made me become more vigilant. "A Lemon Energy Lockseed?" I said as he opened it.

 **"Lemon Energy, Lock on"**

 **"Lemon Energy Arms, Fight Power, Fight Power, Fight fight fight fight ffifififight"**

Soon enough, he had transformed into Genesis Rider Duke. "DIE" he cried out charging me as I began to shoot at him, only for him to slash through them. "Shit" I said switching lockseeds.

 **"Tomato Arms, Red Bomber"**

As the vine appeared, I threw a bomb straight at him, knocking him back with the explosion. Shooting through the smoke though, was a yellow beam barely missing as I rolled to the right. "Shit, I should have listened to Nagoda about the Genesis Driver production" I said tossing another bomb at them as Jennifer was barely holding off Nyau and Daidara. "Take this" I cried out, flicking the cutter. **"Tomato Squash".** "Tomato bomber" I cried out as a large explosion went off, knocking back Duke and Daidara.

'Wait, where did liver go?' I soon had my answer as a large water dragon crashed through the caravan, killing the man and wounding spear even further. However, the most damage went to Jennifer as it hit her in the back, injuring her. "I won't die here, I need to get back to the others" she said switching to the banana lockseed only for a yellow arrow to go through her belt and another through the chest.

"NOOOOOOO" I cried out watching as the destroyed belt undid her transformation, showing a large hole coming out of her chest. "N-Nicola, save one of them for me, I'll try to hold them off for you" she said opening her lockseeds, summoning some inves to attack and distract the enemies.

I then ran up to her, holding her up. "DON'T DIE ON ME" I cried out holding her close as she turned to look at me. "T-Tell the others, that I'm sorry for not making it back" she said holding onto me, passing me the lockseeds as she did so, coughing out blood with each couple of words. "I will then, now rest peacefully" I said as she closed her eyes in death.

 **"Suika"**

"I need to at least save Spear then, I also need to take you back for a burial"

 **"Suika Arms, Odama, Big Bang"**

A large watermelon then fell onto me, forming opening up to Hover Mode. "TAKE THIS YOU BITCHES" I said raining hails of bullets onto them, with them deflecting them or dodging. I then used the opening to pick up an unconscious Spear as well as Jennifer and flew away while keeping fire onto them.

Soon enough, I went miles away from them back to the forest area, landing in an open field near the capital. "I hope you can rest peacefully now" I said after burying Jennifer, staring at the recharging Suika lockseed. "Now I have to treat your wounds" I said going to the wounded Spear, patching up her wounds and placing her into a longer slumber to allow her to heal.

I then found a suitable rock and carved it using the Kiwi arms and using the collapsible spear to engrave the words **"Here lies Jennifer, she was a happy and hardworking friend"**. I then placed the spear and the gravestone on her grave to have he be remembered. "I better take the others here after I get back" I said to myself picking up Spear after transforming, going through Helheim to get back to the Café.

A/N – I decided to kill off one of the characters because it is the akame ga kill universe where death is common. This was a more Nicola POV chapter if you didn't notice. Also, I hope you might have enjoyed reading.

Lockseeds – Orange 1, Banana 1, Budou 1, Melon 1, Matsubokuri 1, Donguri 2, Durian 1, Guava (OC Lockseed) 1, Suika (Recharging) 1, Tomato 1, Himawari 3, Kiwi 1, Rambutan 1, Kurumi 1, Hazelnut 1,Rose Attacker lock vehicle 2, Sakura Hurricane 1.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A/N – To everyone who has favorited or followed this story, you are great. Even the people who don't and read my story anyways are awesome people. This chapter was a bit slow in writing as RWBY Volume 3 came out on Sunday as well as some other school related things. But I hope you enjoy reading anyways.  
Disclaimer in first chapter.  
 **bold – lockseed/sengoku driver noises**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
' location change'  
_'thinking'  
Lily-Baron Nicola-Ryugen Nagoda-Gaim

Chapter 7

Story start.

"DAMN IT" cried out Nagoda as he slammed his fist into the wall. "Why did they have to have one completed now of all times" he said crouching down in sorrow as Nicola and Lily were talking to Valerie and Eliza about the tragedy while the children watched over the unconscious and bandaged Spear.

"Don't worry, I made sure to give her a proper burial. We can visit her in the morning" Nicola said as Valerie started to tear up at the news of her now deceased friend. "Sure, but we should also take Spear here to Night Raid" Lily said sitting down, seeming like she was about to kill something. "Y-yeah your right, we should get some sleep" Nagoda said finally after he began to get over the pain.

* * *

'Nagoda view'

"Come on now, we should leave some flowers and other things for her" I said as we arrived at her grave in the woods which was on a hill. We ended up spending the morning grieving and placing objects at Jennifer's grave. I left a bunch of roses while Lily placed a glass covered spear monolith containing her original spear in it.

"Alright then, we should probably start to prepare for the upcoming battles then" I said as a feeling of seriousness passed over all of us. "I say we go after the Genesis driver -" Lily started. "No, we need to get stronger first or wait for the Genesis Cores to complete their Calibrations" I said as we began to walk back to the capital. As we were going, we noticed the three beasts going through the gates, with Deidara limping slightly on his left leg.

"Well, I have good news for Nicola then" I said as we saw the three beasts disappear after a while as we went back to the Café. As we were walking, we began noticing some more people gathering around, wondering what was happening we followed only to see an announcement for the Ryuusen Luxury Liner which was leaving port in two days.

"So we now have a time limit to get on board the Ryuusen and kill the three of them, good thing to know" Lily said taking a flyer off the wall. They then entered the café walking past the cheery customers entering the back. "I am going to complete the Genesis cores for us as well as finish the last steps on the Energy Lockseeds" I said to Lily going into my work lab.

"Don't worry, we will get prepared for this battle" Lily said grabbing her work clothes and left to change. Soon enough, I was working hard on imbuing the energy of Helheim into the Energy Lockseeds using some weird mechanism by draining the energy within multiple lockseeds and lockseed flora sending tendrils of energy into the blue locks. The lockseeds then began to glow and sparks of energy began to shoot outwards only to be absorbed back into the mechanism and into the lockseed.

"Soon, it will be complete" I said as I inputted commands to keep the energy going as well as programed the Genesis cores allowing the energy to be sent into them to allow it to withstand the amount of energy that will be sent through it. The Cores and the Lockseeds then shone brightly with a blinding golden hue for a second then stopped along with the energy transfers.

Once my vision returned, I saw the lockseeds sparkling with a fading golden hue as well as looking shiny. "Finally, it worked, attempt number 5 is a success" I yelled out load as Nicola ran in after seeing the golden light from under my door. "What's happening in here" she said watching me celebrate my success. "It finally worked, they are completed" I said with excitement in my voice showing her the now complete Energy Lockseeds.

"Tomorrow we will go on the Ryuusen and defeat the Beasts as well as try to kill that Genesis Rider" I said with complete seriousness in my voice as Lily arrived. "Can we all go then?" Lily said as she for reasons unknown was emptying some wallets and tossing them into the fires of my furnace. "Sure, if we go together we will have a better chance to defeat them" I said as I passed them all a genesis core slot as well as an Energy lockseed.

* * *

'Next day'

As soon as we woke up, we prepared ourselves for the battle, taking some smoke bombs and preparing our voice changers. "Valerie, you watch over the café while we are gone" Nicola stated to them, scaring them with her smiling face as she snapped her fingers changing to dark mode. "Come on Nicola, we have to go" Lily shouted back to the café as I started to fiddle with my jacket.

We then began to walk towards the pier where the Ryuusen was docked passing many rich and snobby looking citizens as well as some of the more innocent and poor ones. "Watch where you're going you stupid little shits" said some ugly looking man who just seemed to scream Arrogance around him. "They don't allow poor and weird people like you to come aboard the Ryuusen, I bet you don't even have invitations like we do" he said as he and the two women next to him started to laugh at us. "Hey, isn't that Tatsumi?" I said seeing Tatsumi gasping at the size of the cruise liner while the ugly man and his ladies walked away. "Hey Tatsumi, long time no see" we said walking towards him as he looked surprised to see us. "What are you three doing here, I wouldn't have guessed that the three of you could get invitations to get on the Ryuusen" he said back to us confused.

"Same with you but we have gotten some invitations to be on the cruise so see you onboard" Lily said as she and I held up three Invitations and continued walking. "Here you go" we said as we gave the invitations to the man allowing people on board. "Invitations please". "They are right here, wait, WHERE DID THEY GO" cried the man and the two ladies from before as we started smirking.

As the ship left the port, we were down stairs in the dining hall with the other rich people. "Remember, be prepared for anything around here" I said as we began to just walk around until we ended up on the deck of the ship. We then noticed as Tatsumi started talking to the air and get hit in the head, knowing that he was really talking to bulat when we saw a slight red tinge in the air above him. He then began to walk indoors towards the hall we just came from. "Hey Tatsumi, how's it going and if you are every in town, visit our café" I said waving to him.

"It's good so far and maybe I will visit one day" he said as he walked away towards the center table. Suddenly the hall began to fill with the sounds of flute playing. "Ear plugs now" I said as we placed some Ear plugs in, preventing us from being affected by the sounds of the Teigu. As everyone else fell down, we saw Tatsumi struggling to walk outside covering he ears. We then followed behind watching as Deidara began walking towards Tatsumi, tossing him a sword as they began to fight.

"We should go to" Nicola said while we activated our voice changers and tossed smoke bombs just as Bulat arrived to knock Tatsumi back. "Henshin" we said as our voices began to sound like the original Armored Riders.

 **"Orange Arms, Hanamichi on the Stage"  
"Budou Arms, Ryuu hou ha ha ha"  
"Banana Arms, Knight of Spe-ar"**

"Armored Rider Gaim, Arriving on stage"  
"Armored Rider Baron"  
"Armored Rider Ryugen"

Then Bulat activated the Incursio armor clearing away the smoke. Ryugen then quickly shot twice, knocking back both Nyau and Liver stunning them for a second. "My orders are to fight those three" said a cloaked man who placed on a genesis driver. "Baron, you and Ryugen help out night raid, he is mine" I said walking towards him as the others went to fight Deidara as Bulat and Liver reacquainted themselves with Tatsumi fighting Nyau. **"Lemon energy"** "Henshin".

 **"Soda, Lemon energy arms, Fight Power fight Power, Fight Fight Fight Fight FFFFFight"**

A large lemon shaped sphere appeared above him dropping down as splashes of juice like energy formed around him into a blue suit. His head was shaped like a crown and his armor made him look like a royal knight. This was Genesis Rider Duke.

"Your opponent is me Duke" I said taking off my rider indicator and inserting the Genesis Core Slot. **"Lemon Energy"** the orange lockseed then closed and unlocked as I inserted the Lemon Energy Lockseed, locking in both of them. "So you have one too" Duke said as he prepared to charge at me. **"Lock on" "Soiya, Mix"**

 **"Orange arms, Hanamichi on Stage Jimber Lemon Ha Ha"**

The orange arms flew upwards and combined with the Lemon Energy Arms forming a new armor. It then landed on my shoulders forming a strong looking defensive armor as well as forming the Sonic Arrow, a bow like weapon that forms with most energy arms. "Come and fight me" I said as I charged in as well, both slashing the sonic arrow at each other. We then began a long bout of constant slashing and deflecting.

"Is that all you've got" he taunted to me as he jumped backwards and began charging up a shot. I then pulled back my Sonic arrow as well and released multiple blasts to disperse his own arrows until I finally hit him with one, staggering him enough for me to shoot off three more knocking him down. As he slowly got back up, I inserted the energy lockseed into the Lock slot in the Sonic Arrow with a cry of **"Lock On"** coming from the bow as I also activated an orange Sparking for more power while pulling back the bowstring.

"Take this" I said shooting the arrow passing through multiple slices of oranges and lemons creating more power to build up until it hit him dead center of the chest knocking him into a wall undoing his transformation with him unconscious as well as a smoking circle around where the arrow hit. "Stay down" I said taking his genesis driver as well as tying him up and sitting on him so that I could watch the others while keeping him bound and stuck.

* * *

'With Lily'

Ryugen and I then charged towards Deidara as Gaim decided he wanted to take on Duke alone. While charging forward, Ryugen began shooting at him with him slicing through most of the shots. One shot had broken through his defense and hit his leg stunning Deidara for the moment as I then jabbed the Banaspear at him.

"Take this" I said extending it forward stabbing him through the chest. "I won't lose like this" he said grinning as he then slashed forwards at me only for his hand to be shot off by Ryugen. "Thanks Ryugen" I said pulling the spear out of his chest slicing the cutter once. **"Banana Squash"** the belt cried out as I began to slash at him. "Spear Victory" I shouted as the large banana sliced him in half just in time for us to be able to see Nagoda defeat Duke.

"So then, how is Night Raids battle going" Nicola stated as we saw Bulat and Liver sending their finishing blows with Bulat having holes in him, caused by the poisoned blood of Liver. "Well then, it seems like it still ended up like this" Nagoda said watching as Bulat gave Tatsumi Incursio as Nicola distracted Nyau with many purple shots making him dance if you will after his transformation.

She then stopped as Bulat finally decided to sit and Tatsumi was standing ready to kill. "INCURSIO" He shouted as a larger version of the armor appeared behind him with chains flailing around. Then the face plate opened up revealing a dragonic face as it then evolved to fit Tatsumi. "Esdeath's army, you have killed many framing the name of Night Raid! It's time for your punishment!" he stated "I will defeat you!"

The two then charged at each other hitting the others fist in deadlock until Tatsumi shoved more force into his fist launching Nyau into the wall leaving a blood splatter. We then watched as Tatsumi ran to check on Bulat who had died after watching Tatsumi with pride. We then went up to him as he began to cry. "We can help you Bring him back to your base" I said to him as Nagoda stood up from the tied up Duke and began to walk after us. "Don't worry, I'll do it myself" he said picking up Bulat's corpse placing Incursio on his back as he prepared to jump off the Ship into a row boat.

"You all are stupid for not checking me first" said a voice behind us. The tied up man then bit a part of his cloak launching up a Helheim fruit in front of him. "Stylish told me to use this as a last resort" he said as he jumped forward and began swallowing as much of the fruit as he could as Nagoda shot him with the Sonic Arrow piercing his chest. "If I die, I will die a monster" he shouted as he began to transform into a byakko inves running at us.

"Tatsumi, leave now, this is our battle" I said charging forward making a long jab with the Banaspear. I then began to knock the now transformed inves human around into a barrel. Charging forward, I then flicked the cutter once. **"Banana Squash"** "Cavaliend" I shouted kicking the inves in the face knocking his head off as it exploded in the air along with the body waking up all the sleeping Guests.

"We should go too" I said as we rode in a quick circle around the ship to gain speed before jumping off a ramp entering Helheim. As we rode back, I began to cheer up knowing that we had avenged Jennifer's death as well as got rid of a potential threat as well. "Hey guys, look what I got" Nagoda said holding up the genesis driver. "I'm going to mess with this to try to create another one" he said as he quickly hit an inves across the face as he rode past it with his bow.

"Come on guys, lets get home" I said as Nicola was messing with a Green and blue lockseed as she rode along.

A/N i know that this chapter is short and late but I was very distracted writing this. RWBY Volume 3 came out on the weekend as well as having tons of tests at school. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter.

Lockseeds – Orange 1, Banana 1, Budou 1, Melon 1, Matsubokuri 1, Donguri 2, Durian 1, Guava (OC Lockseed) 1, Suika (Recharging) 1, Tomato 1, Himawari 3, Kiwi 1, Rambutan 1, Kurumi 1, Hazelnut 1,Rose Attacker lock vehicle 2, Sakura Hurricane 1, Lemon Energy 2, ? 1.

Drivers obtained – Gaim, Ryugen, Baron, Genesis Rider Duke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A/N – I am sorry for the delay in this chapter, I had tons of projects due in school as well as writers block for this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading anyways.  
Disclaimer in first chapter.  
 **bold – lockseed/sengoku driver noises**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
' location change'  
_'thinking'  
Lily-Baron Nicola-Ryugen Nagoda-Gaim

Chapter 8

Story start.

"What do you think will happen now that I took the ring" Lily said tossing up a silver ring with a sapphire blue gem "I don't think much will change". "Wait, you took the teigu, why didn't I think of taking one" complained Nagoda who was leaning on a stool in the café in a waiter's outfit. "Because you are stupid, that's why". As they were arguing, they did not notice as a blue haired man walked into the café holding onto a sack of fish.

"Excuse me, can anyone help lead me to the palace?" "Hmm, ah welcome to the Crimson Quartz Café, would you like a drink while we give you directions" Nagoda said with a monotone voice. "Thank you and I guess I would like some tea". After a minute, Valerie came out of the back with a cup of tea and placed it on the table. "So then, what's your name, I am Wave, I am from the Imperial Navy" Wave said to Nagoda as he sat down while pulling out a map. "My name is Nagoda, anyways you will want to go down this road here and reach the main road, how you got off the main road is beyond me but just follow the directions on this map and you will get there". Finishing his tea, Wave left after paying for both the map and the tea, thanking us for our help.

"So Esdeath is forming the Jaegers already, it has been about a week since the attack on the Ryuusen" said Nicola as she flipped a switch causing ice water to pour on Nagoda's head. "COLD". "So how's the Genesis Driver going on" Lily said while Elaine and Hikari were laughing at Nagoda dance around trying to get the ice out of his clothes. "It's locked up tight with no way to open it up" he replied once the ice fell out "it still works fine with anyone but it's sealed so that it can't be replicated by others I guess".

"Hey Nicola, did you ever drop Spear off at the revolutionary army or somewhere else?" "I dropped her off at Night Raids base right in front of Najenda" she replied remembering Najenda's face when spear fell through a crack in front of her. People then began to fill the café as the day went on. "Hey, Nagoda, I'm going to go out to check the infected mountains to see the damages tomorrow". "Wait up a minute Lily, you're going to go check the mountains" Nagoda said as he almost dropped a platter of cups. "Just make sure to come back safe okay" he said. "Don't worry, I won't die that easily" she replied leaving to pack her things.

* * *

(Later with Lily)

"Here take this with you" Nicola said passing a large box filled with food. "Thanks Nicola, see you guys in a couple of weeks". Lily then began walking towards the gates when she noticed posters of a tournament being posted. "Hmm, it says here that Esdeath is sponsoring a Martial Arts Tournament with a cash reward" Lily said as a green haired man walked up towards her. "Hey there beautiful, whatcha looking at" he said standing next to her. "Just a flyer for a tournament" Lily replied while subtly knocking a pipe off the board hitting Lubbock in the nuts. "Help me" he pleaded with crying eyes as he saw Tatsumi walking nearby as Lily walked out of the empire.

Walking out, she began to notice how much more tranquil it seemed outside the empire as the sounds of nature began to appear. "this should be far enough" she said taking out the Rose Attacker lockseed releasing the bike. "Let's go then, TO MT. FARM" she shouted riding southwest.

* * *

(back with the others)

"I hope she stays safe" Nagoda said while washing dishes. "Don't worry, you know how she is on her own, I worry for the unfortunate people she runs into along the way". While serving some customers, Nagoda overhears news about a tournament from some of the more drunk customers who brought the poster and had weapons next to them. Listening closer, he hears one of them saying "You are too much of a bitch to join the tournament, I bet you can't even fuck that bitch over there". The challenged drunk mercenary then gets up and walks towards Eliza with a drunken stupor "I bet you I can". "Idiots need to learn when to stop drinking" he said following behind the man to make sure nothing happens.

"HEY YOU, lady, get over he- BLEARGH, get over here and suck my di-" by that point, Nagoda was already roundhouse kicking him for both disrespecting Eliza and puking on some customers food. "If you are going to get stupid drunk then get out" he said tossing the unconscious man out the door. "Hey, you don't attack one of us without being hurt for it" said the man's friends. Making a come and get it motion, they charged at Nagoda armed while people moved out of the way to watch the fight.

Nagoda then waited for one of the men to get closer before smashing the serving tray into his face knocking him out cold. Another man with a spear began to jab at Nagoda while one using a large axe charged him from the other side. Jumping into the air, he made the two weapons collide with each other causing them to slam face first into each other. "Hey ass, look what I caught". Looking towards the voice, Nagoda saw the last member holding Elaine hostage. "If you move, the child gets it" he said as his friends got up and surrounded Nagoda. Just as they began to move, a large pan fell and smacked them all in the head, knocking them out. "What, anyway I still have the girl so don't do any-" he never finished his sentence as a mysterious object flew into his mouth causing him to begin frothing in the mouth, twitching on the floor.

"So then, I'm guessing that Valerie was cooking again" Nagoda said as Nicola came out of the kitchen holding a plate of chocolates while he apologized to the poor soul. "Yeah, she was just really excited and started baking them without me noticing at all" she said placing them down as the crowd began to go back to their own drinks and food. "I don't know what is more dangerous, Valerie's cooking or Seryu's complex for justice" Nagoda stated dragging the unconscious men out with Eliza dragging out the victim of Valerie's bad cooking. "So the tournament is coming up" Nagoda said returning from stacking the men in a pile in the middle of the street with their belts tying them together.

"Well that sounds interesting to watch" Nicola said while giving Elaine some untainted chocolate that Valerie did not make telling her to go back upstairs. "OH, so this is the place you guys own" said Tatsumi as he walked in with Leone and Lubbock behind him with Lubbock walking with a limp. "Hey there Tatsumi, would you like something to drink" Nagoda said as Nicola went back to being the drink maker. "Sure, also great fight" Tatsumi replied as they sat at a table.

"So Tatsumi, this your girlfriend" he teased as Lubbock laughed at Tatsumi's blushing face as Tatsumi chocked on his drink before Leone also began laughing at Tatsumi's embarrassment. "N-N-N-NO, she is just a friend who is like an older sister to me, anyway this is a nice place" he quickly replied embarrassed as he began to drink his tea. "So did you hear about the tournament Esdeath is sponsoring" Nagoda said holding up the poster he took. "Yeah, I'm thinking of joining the matches". "Sounds fun, I know who I will be cheering for then".

"Hey there, Eliza, I see you got a job" Leone said smothering a passing by Eliza with a hug causing her face to be stuck in Leone's breasts. "Hi Leone nice to see you, anyways I'm fine and they help me take care of Hikari while I work" Eliza replied after getting out of the hug watching as Tatsumi and Lubbock picked up a chocolate from a plate that was left on the table when they got there. "Dammit, they ate the chocolates" Nagoda said walking back into the kitchens only to walk out again. "Hey Nicola, hungry for some eggs?" he said as Nicola remembered that she left Valerie in the kitchen.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you" she started as Tatsumi and Lubbock began eating the chocolates and Leone picked one up. "Why?" Leone asked about to eat hers before watching as both Tatsumi and Lubbock fell down with a deathly white hue. "What the fuck just happened?" she asked as Nagoda walked up and took the plate of chocolates, giving the two a sorrowful look. "You see, my friend Valerie is not very good at cooking as they always look perfect, but you can see the results themselves right here" Eliza explained as they watched Nagoda passing some money over towards Nicola's open hand. "I better take these two back, it was nice to see you again" Leone said placing some money from both Tatsumi and Lubbock's wallet on the table before dragging the two out of the Café.

Lockseeds – Orange 1, Banana 1, Budou 1, Melon 1, Matsubokuri 1, Donguri 2, Durian 1, Guava (OC Lockseed) 1, Suika (Recharging) 1, Tomato 1, Himawari 3, Kiwi 1, Rambutan 1, Kurumi 1, Hazelnut 1,Rose Attacker lock vehicle 2, Sakura Hurricane 1, Lemon Energy 2, ? 1.

Drivers obtained – Gaim, Ryugen, Baron, Genesis driver.

A/N – sorry for the short chapter, a lot of distractions from writing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N – Trying to get chapters out while fixing some other problems. I think I fixed chapter 6 so it should look normal. Anyways, if you made it this far in then I must be doing something right in this story so enjoy.  
 **bold – lockseed/sengoku driver noises**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
' location change'  
_'thinking'  
Lily-Baron Nicola-Ryugen Nagoda-Gaim

Chapter 9

Story start.

 _'one week later with Lily'_

"Thank you Sengoku driver for allowing me to survive off the lockseeds" she said replacing a fading himawari lockseed reaching the mountain. "It seems that the nearby villages are destroyed, was this from inves, danger beasts, or the empire's invasion" she pondered as a man appeared behind her. "You could say it was a combination of all three" said the man who walked out in from behind her. "Yo, new Baron" said DJ Sagara as he sat opposite of Lily in front of her fire.

"What do you want" Lily said pulling out her Banana Lockseed. "Just wanted to see how you fare against these inves on Mount Farm, also I wanted to tell you that only one of you can gain the Golden Fruit as you know" he said as he began to walk back into the shadows. "Good luck out there, it will be fun to watch".

Packing up, Lily prepared to leave before seeing a Lockseed on the stump where Sagara sat. "The mango Lockseed, it might come in handy". Walking around, she began to notice the absents of noise as well as the lockseed flora growing on the trees, overtaking most of the lesser forestry. "Shouldn't there be danger beasts somewhere in this place?" Hearing a noise, she quickly hid behind a tree just in time to see what seemed to be an Apeman. Watching it closely, she noticed that instead of normal brown coloration, it was greyish with some red coloration on its face and chest.

'Did it evolve into an inves' Lily thought watching as it began to fight against an elementary inves for some lockseed flora. Watching closer, she noticed as the Elementary inves began to turn berserk, tearing apart the evolved apeman's arm with its two maws only for the apeman to begin smashing the elementary inves into the ground. "I remember that one Apeman that Tatsumi fought in the anime, where it hurt him even with incursio on, so how strong is an inves mutated Apeman" she said Opening the banana lockseed deciding to test how strong it was.

 **"Banana"**  
"Henshin"  
 **"Banana Arms, Knight of Spe-ar"**

As the arms fell onto her, she ran and tackled the one armed apeman just as it killed the elementary inves. Deciding to injure it more, she began to cut and stab into it with the Banaspear. "Take this" Lily said flicking the cutter. **"Banana Squash"** "Cavaliend" she said kicking the beast in the chest. "HHHUAAAAAGH" the beast cried out pounding it's chest for a while as it died in an explosion of energy. 'This was too easy of a fight' Lily thought preparing herself as more noises began to sound out around her. "So that's why it screamed out" she said as six Inves Apemen surrounded her.

"It's a good thing Sagara left this on the stump" she said taking out the mango lockseed. **"Mango"** the belt cried as the most suspicious thing happened. The Mango arms formed in the air with the usual energy gathering as in the Helheim forest. "Wait, does this mean that there is enough Helheim energy here to form the Arms" she said placing the lock into the driver. **"Come on, Mango arms, Fight of Ha-mmar"**. As it completed, Lily took a great swing around knocking back a charging I-Apeman with great strength. Walking forward, she began using the mango punisher to smash in the head of the I-Apeman knocking it out for the moment.

Quickly spinning, she repelled two other I-Apemen and knocking back another. **"Mango Squash"** "Punish Mash". Swinging the Mango Punisher, a large projection of the mace swung through the air smashing the three I-Apemen knocking them into the air. **"Mango Sparking"** spinning into another swing, she launched another projection at the falling I-Apemen causing them to explode in a large explosion launching some blood into the air. "Why do they still have blood?" Lily said finishing off the downed I-Apeman as the other two were seen attempting to eat the beserk elementary inves and loosing, being eaten themselves.

'Eating each other now' she thought hiding behind some trees to watch. She then however heard the sounds of running, looking just in time to see imperial soldiers appearing on the scene. "Sir, I have found one invasion creature and two mutated Apemen" one of them said as they quickly surrounded the fighting inves. "Don't worry, this lock will help us out here" said their commanding officer who opened up four Ichigo lockseeds. Suddenly a roar sounded out through the air above. "Come Dragon" said the commander tossing the locks at the fighting inves. Hiding as the men backed away, lily watched as the three inves stopped fighting with the elementary inves running to hide as the two Apemen pounded their chests jumping into the air.

It was their last mistake as a large blue stream of fire blasted towards them, disintegrating the apemen. Entering the clearing was an evolved Seiryu inves in its blue glory as it began to eat the four opened lockseeds on the floor. "Yes, you help us and we feed you" said the commander running towards the inves before being slashed at by the evolved inves cutting into the man's arm. "Commander" his men cried as their commander held his arm in pain. "Idiots", Lily said entering the clearing.

"All of you are idiots" she said switching lockseeds. **"Come on, Rambutan arms Violent Hurricane"**. As she swung the halberd the Evolved inves focused its attention towards Lily as a wind blade knocked it into a tree. "Tough scales, you men run, I am Armored Rider Baron, come and get some" Lily said sending more blades of wind at the dragon enraging it more. As the men left, the commander with the slash stood up. "I know what happens when you get cut by these things, so I might as well die fighting" he said charging at the dragon, somehow getting close enough to jab his sword into the Seiryu inves mouth preventing it from closing. "After you kill the dragon, kill me next" he said being knocked back by the inves' tail as it tried to get the sword out.

 **"Rambutan Sparking"** "Huricane Slash" Lily shouted gathering energy into the halberd blace as the Seiryu inves finally got the sword out by shooting fire at it. Aiming its fire at Lily, she swung her blade causing a large tornado of wind blades at the inves, absorbing the flames as it did so catching the inves in it's current. While the blades cut into the scales, the air fueled the flames causing the cuts to become stronger with each passing second. The tornado then dispersed leaving a heavily injured Seiryu inves. **"Rambutan Squash"** jumping into the air, Lily then launched a rider kick destroying the Evolved Seiryu inves. "Please, kill me before the plants start to grow, I saw how painful those things grew" the infected commander said before screaming in pain as vines began to grow out of his arm. Swinging the halberd at him, a wind blade cut his head off saving him from the pain. "I wonder how the others are doing"

* * *

(back with the others)

"and in the other corner we have the blacksmith Tatsumi"

At the tournament, the others were cheering on Tatsumi as they left Nagoda to watch the shop. "So do you think he will win" Elaine said cheering him on with a great vigor while Hikari waved a small flag with tatsumi's face on it. "Yeah the other guy doesn't stand a chance". "Girls, we don't want you to become like Valerie here do you" Eliza said as Valerie smacked her on the head. They then watched as Tatsumi effortlessly dodged all the pig headed man's punches before finishing it with a single punch.

"Yeah, beat that rude man" Valerie said as Tatsumi smiled to the crowd. "What I miss" Nagoda said running right next to them as Esdeath began to walk into the stage. "You will be mine" she said placing a collar on his neck, dragging Tatsumi away towards the palace. "Such a beautiful man, it's a shame that the General got him" said a man with a flowery shirt, makeup, and two swords on his back. "Hey Nick, your back already" Eliza said running up and punching the weird looking man in the head. "Ah, Eliza I see you have finally made some more friends" Nick said referring to Nicola and the others until he saw Nagoda. "Such a Young and Charming face, hello sir, I am Nick Pierre, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name" Nick said cupping Nagoda's face with his hand.

"Nicola help me" he said hiding behind the girl as the eccentric man began ranting about the beauty that Nagoda and Tatsumi shone with. "You'll get used to his quirkiness, he is some sort of professional Danger Beast Hunter/Beauty expert" Eliza said pinching Nick's ear dragging him down. "Sir may I know your name, you shine with a beauty rarely seen by men OW" he said somehow managing to cling onto Nagoda. "Fine, just come with us then" Nagoda said leading everyone back to the Crimsion Quartz Café. Reaching the café, Nagoda placed the sign as closed while closing the blinds to prevent peeking.

"Okay then, my name is Nagoda and how good are you at using those two large swords". "I have many years of using these blades in my 25 years of life" Nick said showing his two double edged swords swinging them with ease even with their weight. "Alright then, I just want to test something, I want to see how far Valerie has gotten with her training?" he said shoving Valerie forward. "I'd be glad to spar with her".

"wait can't I have a sa-" "you may begin". Seeing Nick swinging his swords, Valerie quickly pulled out her sword parrying both swords onto her shield, launching herself backwards. Nick quickly charged forward again, both swords readied for attack with Valerie readying her shield with her sword behind her, meeting his charge halfway. They then began a stalemate of deflecting, blocking, and parrying. "Alright, you two can stop now". Bringing them cups of water, Nagoda then began to talk to Nick. "So, you are looking for a job then, why not work here and help us out, we could use a man like you on our team" Nagoda said learning that Nick was Eliza's childhood friend as well as being the brother like figure for her.

"If you promise on your life, we will let you in on a secret since Eliza trusts you". "I promise on my life and my swords that I will keep your secrets until my death". Pulling out their drivers, Nagoda and Nicola transformed into both Gaim and Ryugen. "You're the infamous armored warriors on the wanted posters" "Yes and I want you and Valerie to join us". Nagoda then pulled out two blank drivers as well as two lockseeds, a durian and a melon. "This is too much trust in a complete stranger you barely know" Nick said observing Nagoda with suspicion. "Don't worry, I trust you since you seem like an okay guy when you aren't doing that other thing".

Both Valerie and Nick took a driver and Nagoda passed them their lockseeds. "Follow me" Nicola said opening a lockseed entering into helheim's forest. "What is this demonic forest and this amazing aroma" Nick said going towards the fruits before hitting himself snapping himself out of the trance. "Place your sengoku drivers on". Doing as instructed, the faceplates on the drivers changed, Nick's showing a spike covered helm and Valerie's showing a white faced helm. "Now open the lockseeds and lock them into the belts. After that, use the cutter to henshin". "Alright then"

 **"Durian/Melon"**. "Henshin"

 **"** ** _guitar riff,_** **Durian arms, MR. DANGEROUS** ** _ding(5)_** **"  
"Soiya, Melon arms, Tenka gomen"**

Now transformed, Valerie became Zangetsu and Nick became Bravo. "Now then, use your new weapons and fight these" Nagoda said as he and Nicola opened two Himawari lockseeds summoning two elementary inves, one green and the other blue.

* * *

"More Humans in our forest, maybe we should start attacking soon" said a green figure in the foliage watching the armored riders fight. "When can I start rampaging, I want a challenge" said a red figure swinging a sword around. "Have patience, I promise you that you will have some fun with these humans" said Sagara behind the figures. "Why should we listen to you snake!" said the green one as Sagara walked away. "Just watch and find out for yourself, Redyue".

Lockseeds – Orange 1, Banana 1, Budou 1, Melon 1, Matsubokuri 1, Donguri 2, Durian 1, Guava (OC Lockseed) 1, Suika (Recharged) 1, Tomato 1, Himawari 3, Kiwi 1, Rambutan 1, Kurumi 1, Hazelnut 1,Rose Attacker lock vehicle 2, Sakura Hurricane 1, Lemon Energy 2, ? 1.

Drivers obtained – Gaim, Ryugen, Baron, Bravo, Zangetsu, Genesis driver.

A/N – Decided to end this chapter here, I hope you enjoy and I believe that I fixed chapter 6. Follow, favorite, and review if you want.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Sorry for the late updates, I just haven't had any time to write these past weeks. Also thank you everyone who is reading my stories even if you have given up on it.  
 **bold – lockseed/sengoku driver noises**  
 _italics –flashbacks  
' location change'  
_'thinking'  
Lily-Baron Nicola-Ryugen Nagoda-Gaim

Chapter 10

Story start.

"Such beauty in your armor, it shines like a beautiful diamond melon-chan" Nick said while slashing apart the blue elementary inves. "Keep away from me creep" Valerie said as she shield bashed the green one before slashing it in the chest multiple times. "I want you two to use a special move, so flick the cutter on your drivers once" Nagoda stated summoning a shika inves using a matsubokuri lockseed.

 **"Melon Squash"  
"Durian Squash"**

Green energy then began building up on Valerie's right foot while the comb on Nick's head began to emit waves of energy. "Take this" she said roundhouse kicking the two elementary inves while Nick swung his head, slashing apart the shika inves. "Such power is fightening" Nick said as the lockseeds flew towards them. "Why did the locks come towards us after we defeated the beasts" he said holding the matsubokuri lockseed up. "They are called lockseeds, and the beasts are called inves and when an armored rider or two people fighting with two lockseeds fight, the winner gets the others lockseed". "These fruits are what turn into the locks" he said plucking a bright red Helheim fruit and watched as it turned into a Suika lockseed. "HOLY SHIT ANOTHER SUIKA LOCKSEED" he shouted in surprise at what he just obtained.

"I can finally fight with you guys now" Valerie said jumping around in joy as she held up the two himawari lockseeds. "Just telling you now, those drivers and lockseeds you have equipped right now are some of the strongest ones out there including this suika" Nagoda said walking towards them while twirling the suika lockseed on his finger. "I am trusting you to help us overthrow the minister and try to at least help the emperor, he is just a kid you know". "You want to save the emperor? Why?" Valerie asked looking at us confused. "The emperor is just a kid, he is being controlled by prime minister honest or as I like to call him, the giant fatass tub of retarded crap that's corrupting the empire, I think if we have the chance we should help the kid out and save him from being completely corrupted".

"Come on guys, the crack is opened again" Nicola stated going through the crack leading to the dungeon of the Crimson Quartz café. "So you guys want to help save the emperor just because he is a child" Nick said as they all went through the crack as it closed behind them. "Yep, no child should die because of them being controlled by an adult". "Anyways, you can either cook or serve customers" Nagoda said to Nick as they went upstairs to the backroom. "Thank you for this job and the secret you are entrusting me with, plus your ideals seem noble enough, I will stay with you guys and help your ideals" nick said picking up his bag and entering the service area. "Plus I get to stay around your beauty Nagoda" he added as he held his face blushing while Nagoda hid behind Nicola again.

"Anyways, I should get going, what time should I arrive at". "Store opens at six in the morning, just try to get here around that time". As Nick left the café, Nagoda noticed a glimpse of green hair going around the corner. "It seems that we are being watched Nicola" he said after closing the door and locking it. "Yeah, we should probably be on watch then, I wonder how Lily is doing at the mountain?" she said as they went upstairs.

* * *

"FUCK THIS MOUNTAIN" shouted Lily as she was slashing apart a horde of Apeman inves mutants surrounded her in a clearing. Turning around, she then smashed her banaspear into the chest of another apeman while kicking another in the nuts. "I JUST WANTED SOME FUCKING SLEEP" she said switching lockseeds. **"Mango Arms, Fight of Hammer".** Swinging the Mango punisher onto her shoulder, she activated a squash while spin swinging it adding a large amount of force to the hit. "Hah, hah, hah, Take that assholes" she said sitting next to her destroyed tent. "RAAAAAAAGH". Suddenly a large yellow horned tiger like beast smacked into her from behind.

Looking closer, she recognized it as a jackaleo, but it had green Helheim vines imbedded into its skin. "WHY WONT YOU LET ME SLEEP" she shouted kicking backwards knocking it off of her. She held up the mango punisher preparing for it to charge again. Just as it charged, another apeman punched Lily from behind with it's remaining arm. "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU ALL" she said as she dehenshined, falling on her ass. The jackaleo then slashed at her, cutting her left arm leaving three small slash marks before being tackled by the apeman.

"Fuck yeah, kill each other and forget about me" she said before shouting in pain as the infection began. Thinking quickly, she tore off her sleeve and tied it around her cuts keeping the infection from growing as well as keeping her sengoku driver on. Watching as the two fought, she grabbed as much as she could before opening a portal to Helheim, entering it before the two noticed. Just as the crack closed, she saw as the apeman single handedly tore the jackaleo's horns off before smashing them into its head, shouting victoriously.

"I hate this mountain" she said climbing a tree and making a hammock with her ruined tent. "At least now I can sleep".

'Morning'

"HAAAAH". Waking up, Lily then looked around before holding her arm in pain. "Forgot I got hit". Getting out of the tree, she then opened her rose attacker and began riding back to the capital, gritting through the pain that came with the infection until she began to barely notice the pain. "I hate that stupid mountain and I am not going back there" she said riding off towards the rising sun.

* * *

'a few days later with the others'

"Now that the jaegers have left on their mission, LETS KIDNAP THE EMPEROR" said one Nagoda as he and the others transformed downstairs. "Eliza, watch the cells and make sure to have a nice room for him when we get back". "Everyone, remember to watch out for general Budo and his teigu" he said as they went through a crack. "Nicola, Valerie, and I am going to be the distraction while you Nick get the emperor. We will make sure to keep Budo's attention on us by using these lockseeds to create a large amount of chaos" Nagoda said hefting a large sack full of lockseeds as they ran towards the direction of the palace grounds.

'At the Palace'

"CHAAAARGE" they shouted with a large amount of lockseeds opened and flung around summoning an army of crazed inves. "MEN, PREPARE FOR BATTLE, PROTECT THE PALACE" said a large armored man as soldiers began to charge only for a shield and multiple tomatoes to slash or hit them, exploding on impact. **"Jimber squash"** sounded out as multiple arrows rained down upon the soldiers. In the ensuing chaos, no one noticed a bound and gagged emperor being carried through a crack by one armored rider Bravo as they were being distracted by a large evolved shika inves.

"ARMORED RIDERS AWAY" Nagoda shouts as he enters suika arms while the other riders left. **"Odama, Big Bang"**. With a war cry he then falls upon the many inves and soldiers alike, destroying most the rampaging lesser inves as well as smashing all the opened lockseeds. "WHOEVER KILLS THAT MAN IN THE GIANT WATERMELON GETS TO HAVE A DAY OFF TRAINING" shouted Budo, causing an uproar of cheers. **"Gyro Mode".** As the men charged, budo began building up electricity into his teigu. "Lightning crash" he said as a giant storm appeared. Then large lightning strikes began falling from the sky, destroying the rest of the inves including the evolved shika inves in fiery explosions. "See ya later suckers" Nagoda says as he flys up into the air through a crack while using the suika arms to tank most of the lightning hitting him before jumping out of the about to explode arms, destroying the lockseed alongside the armor as he fell through the crack.

"Men search the grounds for more intruders" he sounded out with his men rushing around the palace. 'Why would they just attack at random like that' thought General Budo before he realized something and ran into the palace. Rushing through the halls, he came across an empty emperor's room as well as a cowering Honest coming out of a hidden chamber behind the emperor's seat without the emperor. "WHERE IS THE EMPEOROR YOU PIECE OF SHIT" he shouted holding the scared fat man up to the wall. "The one with the green spikes took him while we were going to hide" he said shitting his pants as a single note fell down. Picking it up, Budo began to read the contents of the note. "The fatass hid by himself, disappearing before we could find him" he read before tossing the minister across the room. "YOU IDIOT, YOUR STUPIDITY MADE US LOSE THE EMPEROR. THOSE CRIMINALS COULD BE ANYWHERE BY NOW" Budo said as he ran out of the room ordering everyone to search the kingdom for the emperor.

'meanwhile with the others'

"So honest was not in the room when you entered" Nicola asked as Nick set the unconscious emperor onto a bed in a nice looking bedroom compared to the cells around it. "The fatass was gone by the time I got there, the emperor asked what was going on so I chopped his neck knocking him out and got out of there" he replied closing the door behind him. "What's going on, where am I" said the boy as he woke up. "We took you from your palace Emperor Makoto" said Nagoda still transformed as he walked up to the door.

"What do you mean, why did you take me, and who are you" he asked while he continued to ask more. "Quiet for a minute please, we took you so that we can prevent your corruption and the destruction of your empire" Nagoda said entering the room and sitting on a chair, revealing his armor to the child, scaring him slightly. "My name is Armored Rider Gaim, I lead a group of people called the Armored Riders who fight creatures called inves" he said opening a lockseed summoning an elementary inves. "You can summon Danger Beasts?" he said looking more scared as the inves opened its whole face for a moment.

"It's worse than a danger beast, instead of killing you, it leaves you with a horrible infection causing a special plant to grow from the wound causing an intense pain which will then turn you into one of them".

Returning the inves, Nagoda then went up to the emperor and sat next to the scared child, comforting him. "We took you so that you may have the chance to look upon your empire for yourself, to see what the prime minister is doing to your Empire without you knowing".

"Hello, is anyone there" said a childlike voice as Elaine looked through the bar like windows on the doorway. "Elaine, what are you doing down here?" Nagoda asked as she entered the room. "I heard the voice of a kid and wanted to know if they wanted to play with me since Hikari wanted to help out serving people" she said walking up to the emperor. "Sooo, do you want to play with me" she said holding her hand out to the emperor. "S-sure" he said accepting her hand as he stood up. "Wait up Elaine, he is to not leave this room as we still need to show him what is going on outside the kingdom and you two may be kidnapped by people who want money or worse" Nagoda said keeping them from leaving the room.

"Okay then, want to have a tea party" she said sitting down on a chair "They make really good coffee and tea". "Really? Can I try some" he said sitting down and began to talk to Elaine as Nagoda left the room. "You two can play down here while I get your tea" he said heading upstairs his armor disappearing as he did so. "Hey Nicola, Elaine and Makoto wants some tea so they can have their tea party" he said getting two cups and some treats. "Sure, I think those two might get along fine with each other and why was she down there in the first place?" Nicola said as she prepared some tea with great skill. "She came down looking for someone to play with".

Getting the tea, Nagoda placed on a face mask and went back downstairs as transforming upstairs would make too much noise. "So you are the emperor? That's so cool! Does that mean that there are mean old men doing the bad things in the empire then" "I have your tea here and some snacks". Placing the snacks on the table, he then put the tea cups around as he poured the tea. Drinking the tea, Makoto looked up in surprise and quickly finished his cup. "Can I have some more please" he said while Nagoda laughed at his reaction.

"Sure, try the snacks next, I think you'll like it" he said before the familiar sound of a crack opening sounded out along with the crash of a motorcycle. "SHIT, STUPID WALLS" sounded out as Nagoda left the room, seeing Lily sitting on the wall in pain. "You okay there" he said going up to her, helping her up seeing the green glow on her arm. "You got cut" he said holding her up on his shoulder. "Yeah, it was a stupid horde of mutated inves apemen and an inves jackaleo" she said as Nagoda placed a mask on her face. "What's with the mask" she said about to take it off before noticing that there was someone familiar looking staring at her through a doorway with Elaine right behind them, holding a cup of tea.

"Want some tea?" Elaine asked while Lily just stared at the emperor. "You kidnapped the emperor without me" she said slightly angry at missing some action. "We didn't have time as the jaegers just left this morning" he said back taking a cup and passing it to Lily, calming her pain from the infection. "Why does she have a glowing green cut?" Makoto asked as he spotted the cut showing through the rag tying it down. "It's nothing, just continue your tea party".

Lockseeds – Gaim: Orange 1, Donguri 1, Kurumi 1, Hazelnut 1, Lemon Energy, Baron: Banana 1, Mango 1, Donguri 1, Rambutan 1, Suika (Recharged) 1, Ryugen: Budou 1, Matsubokuri 1, Guava (OC Lockseed) 1, Kiwi 1, Tomato 1, Zangetsu: Melon 1, Bravo: Durian 1.  
Himawari 3, Extra lockseeds: Rose Attacker lock vehicle 2, Sakura Hurricane 1, Lemon Energy 1.

Drivers obtained – Gaim, Ryugen, Baron, Bravo, Zangetsu, Genesis driver.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Also when I was writing this chapter, I thought hey, what could make this slightly better, then it hit me. Why don't they kidnap the emperor while the Jeagers are gone. And so I put in that idea and finished up the chapter. Don't forget to Follow, favorite, and review.


End file.
